


Метаморфозы

by fandom_Noblesse_2018



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Noblesse_2018/pseuds/fandom_Noblesse_2018
Summary: Раскрея была Лордом, и это обязывало её совершать поступки, которые ей не нравились. Для Кериаса Раскрея была Лордом, а еще прекрасной женщиной и "якобы-сестренкой", которую он знал с малых лет. Чёрта с два он бы позволил ей приносить себя в жертву ради каджу, одним из которых являлся сам. В поисках ответов, они отправились во внешний мир. Туда, куда велели держать свой путь почивший Лорд и всеми чтимый Ноблесс.





	Метаморфозы

**Author's Note:**

> Никто никого не убьёт, не будет долго страдать или портить другим жизнь. Все переживут важный кусок жизненного опыта и закончится хеппи-эндом.  
> ***  
>  Если смотреть глубже пейринга, то обсуждается мистическая природа расы благородных.  
> ***  
> Это мог быть драббл. Но благородные очень много размышляют.  
> ***  
> Работа была создана для фандомной битвы 2018

**1\. Абсолютная власть Лорда.**

Слово Лорда непререкаемо. Имя Лорда забыто. Душа его расколота между верными ему главами кланов. Он — настоящие и будущее своего народа и ведет всех за собой.

Начиная с прошлого поколения, когда благородными еще правил ныне почивший Лорд, древний народ поселился на острове посреди океана. Вероятно, это событие произошло задолго до появления людей, а также раньше, чем стало известно об оборотнях. История не сохранила причин подобной изоляции.  
Если бы кто-то сочинял о благородных легенды, то рассказал бы о произошедшем так: за один день водная гладь раскололась, обнажая монолитный кусок прочнейшего камня, более похожего на металл. К рассвету на новой земле уже высились гордые замысловатые сооружения, каждое из которых стало символом одного из глав кланов. В центре острова находился замок, монолитный и живой. Он выглядел невероятно строгим, и все же настолько теплым, что трудно было пройти стороной, не зайдя внутрь. Такой облик приняла обитель Лорда. Прежде, чем застыть, спустя многие тысячелетия, эти замки, говорят, воплощали волю своих создателей и могли изменять свою форму. Остров был наполнен духом, которому подчинялась вся рукотворная материя. В современности же, в двух тысячах лет от начала новой человеческой эры, замки замерли холодными неподвижными монолитами, сохраняя в себе только живую память о тех, кто жил в них. Говорят, когда главы кланов Агвейн, Дросиа, Кравей, Сириана, а так же клан Градеуса, ушли, кусок острова, хранивший их земли, ушел под воду. Замок Традио уцелел чудом, сохраненный волей лишенной оружия духа наследницы, и остался ждать возвращения своего мятежного господина. Из всех зданий архитектурой выделялся только дом Ноблесс. Он выглядел, как образец средневековой Европейской архитектуры, существовавший задолго до становления традиции подобного строительства в мире людей. Если бы подобное могло быть, его словно достали из памяти о возможном будущем. Когда Райзел ушел в изоляцию после того, как казнил собственного брата, этот дом появился посреди леса сам, согласно древним традициям. Замок Кадисов устоял, но остался необитаемым. Поговаривали, что если долго ходить по поместью Ноблесс, то можно, вопреки здравому смыслу, туда дойти. История архитектуры Лукедонии хранила в себе множество неразгаданных загадок, о которых доподлинно не помнил даже Геджутель. Создавалось впечатление, что его сознание было покрыто пеленой, скрывавшей слишком уж далекое прошлое. Это была последняя милость предыдущего Лорда, дарованная своему народу перед смертью: он закрыл путь в прошлое. Непереводимая память предков, при его жизни выраженная в форме непонятного, но нерушимого закона, больше не звучала в голове каждого множеством голосов. Неспособное быть понятым стало забытым, и у молодого поколения уже появилось право на собственные ошибки. Носители старых легенд ушли в вечный сон, хороня Закон вместе с собой. Память Геджутеля же осталась милостиво изолирована и стала немой. Вероятно, отсутствие безусловного Закона, жившего в крови Благородных, стало ключом к уходу шести мятежных каджу...

Раскрея выдохнула и отложила перо, прикрыла глаза. Восстановление истории оказалось занятием не из легких. Когда между благородными, людьми и оборотнями был установлен мир, поднялось множество вопросов. Возможность открытия границ стала одним из них. Благородные хотели путешествовать и узнавать мир людей, а не только незримо оберегать эти хрупкие смертные жизни. Но, по чести, никто не хотел пускать людей на свои земли в ответ. Более того, как Лудис тактично заметил, в Лукедонии не было ничего, что люди бы поняли. Вся ценность культуры благородных хранилась в глубине их душ, тогда как материальное оставалось практически неприкасаемым. Что взволновало Раскрею больше — Лудис, хоть и не хотел этого произносить, но практически расписывался в том, что сам не знал, есть ли у Лукедонии культура, которой можно было бы делиться. Он не помнил никаких культурных связей с внешним миром, кроме «защиты слабых», так как лишился памяти предков вместе со всеми. Это казалось молодой правительнице в корне неправильным, и она задалась целью восстановить хотя бы то немногое, что было доступно.  
Книги, стоявшие на полках домашних библиотек, описывали современность: искусство и философию боя, магию, кулинарию для благородных придворных, этикет, архитектуру, дипломатию... Все это безусловно могло помочь в повседневной жизни, но не давало ответа на вопрос о том, в чем корень и смысл их культуры. Тогда-то Раскрея и решила взяться за собственный эксперимент в изучении истории. Писчее перо она создала из собственной магии крови, а как ресурс использовала еще не онемевшие крупицы памяти, хранимые в Рагнареке — мече, сохранившем души предков. Слушать едва различимые голоса было непросто, но познавательно. Соприкасаясь с потоком, она чувствовала себя дома и жалела только о куске памяти, вырванном при разделении оружия надвое. Но содеянное послужило спасению жизни, и мудрость прошлого не стоила потерь в настоящем. 

Память предков оказалась могущественным и мудрым источником знаний. И все же здесь были свои сложности. Многое было непонятным, удивительным, а то и вовсе неописуемым. Некоторые куски данных хранили образы о парящих замках. Кто-то проводил в созерцании тысячелетия, наблюдая, как растут горы. Кто-то из безымянных предков застал времена, когда вместо океанов бушевала лава, а кто-то скитался по заоблачным мирам, не помня о мире материальном. Если вслушиваться достаточно долго, то можно было предположить, что благородные сперва не имели тел. Либо же — что их тела были непостоянными и менялись согласно полету мысли. Вместо физических касаний они любили друг друга всей своей природой. Величественные древние души не помнили касаний физических и познавали друг друга, сливаясь в единое целое... Кажется, потоками силы? Это казалось немного безумным. В прошлом отец точно держал мать за руку и иногда, когда никто не видел, целовал — нежно и трепетно. Она ушла за ним в вечный сон, согласно Закону, всю жизнь пробыв в тени своего мужа. Современные каджу же и вовсе «подхватили» в мире людей понятие объятий как чего-то повседневного, хоть и хвастались им скорее как диковинкой. Вернувшись после очередного путешествия, Кериас, сияя с ног до головы, как-то предложил показать «нечто особенное» и обхватил Раскрею обеими руками. Она до сих пор помнила то оцепенение от близости присутствия теплого и неожиданно сильного тела, как и то, что не могла даже пошевелиться... А потом Кай уволок Кериаса из зала, держа за шкирку одной рукой. Это было невиданно.

Даже такая мелочь, как беззастенчивые касания, оказалась чем-то новым и неизвестным, не описанным в безразмерных рядах книг. Благородные не умели касаться друг к другу ни мыслью, ни телом, разучились как говорить, подобно людям, так и чувствовать друг друга, подобно древним сородичам. Культура была разрушена, и Раскрея, будучи Лордом, должна была приложить руку к ее восстановлению. В конце концов, как оказалось, на данный момент она была единственной, кто мог слышать молчание памяти предков. Закон восстанавливать она не собиралась, но отрекаться от прошлого окончательно тоже не следовало.

**2\. Боль непонимания.**

Соприкасаясь с потоком, она чувствовала себя дома и жалела только о куске памяти, вырванном при разделении оружия надвое. Но содеянное послужило спасению жизни, и мудрость прошлого не стоила потерь в настоящем.

После возвращения из мира людей появился еще один вопрос, который ждал своего ответа — Кадис Этрама ди Райзел. Ноблесс решил остаться в том мире, с Франкенштейном и смертными детьми. Никто не стал его отговаривать, тем более, что там он по-настоящему жил, а здесь был обречен на уединенное обитание в поместьи. В конце концов, сколько бы безвозмездной помощи новым каджу Ноблесс ни оказал, они, вероятно, были для него скорее детьми, пусть и не сильно более младшими. Но уж явно не равными. Будучи старшей из нового поколения, Раскрея все равно значительно уступала ему в возрасте и, как порой казалось, была бесконечно ниже по положению. В конце концов, ее отец только поучал и берёг, а его чтил. Чтил настолько, что ради спасения жизни готов был нарушить вековые традиции и отдать свою часть вечной памяти, закованной в оружие духа. Настолько, что предлагал стать Лордом, вместо Раскреи. Подобное решение причиняло боль до сих пор. Оно сводило на нет и бесчисленные тренировки по управлению силой, и упорное изучение Закона. Райзел не тренировался и Закон не чтил. Он был просто настолько великим в глазах всех, что никто его ни к чему не обязывал. Приняли решение казнить брата за попытку уничтожить людей как святую обязанность, хоть и обрекли на отшельничество... В котором каждый, как мог, скрашивал его уединение. Наверное, несмотря на Закон, никто из благородных так и не научился ненавидеть по-настоящему. Это понимание вызывало улыбку. Райзела делали особенным чистота души и ясность мысли, утерянные даже отцом-Лордом, но пробудившиеся в потомке Кадисов еще с юношества. Он был исключением, удивительным по своей природе. Сколько бы давления Раскрея ни пережила, будучи бесконечно вторичной по отношению к этому уникальному существу, и сколько бы беспорядка в закон ни привнес Райзел — дружбой с Музаккой, вызвавшей сговор благородных и оборотней, первой казнью, расколом оружия Лорда — она не могла испытывать к нему ничего плохого. 

И все же, погружаясь в память, она каждый раз видела уродливый шрам на потоке духа, оставленный отсутствием части Рагнарека. Это было ее собственное решение, как убеждала она себя. Жизнь другого существа стоила того. Да и сам отец имел право не быть частью потока, если не хотел этого. И все же она ощущала себя брошенной с самого начала, и во всем вторичной. Она была слабее, она была менее чтимой. Она, пусть это и было предлогом для каджу прошлого поколения уйти в Союз, была лишена воли. Она была Лордом только потому, что все, кто жил с ней все эти годы, дали ей клятву верности. Это был не обет Лорду-безымянному, хранимому Законом, но ей, Лорду-Раскрее, положившей все силы на то, чтобы сохранить единство оставшихся благородных перед лицом огромного непонятного мира. Молодые каджу стали для нее семьей. И сейчас, помимо шрама от пустующей части, поток ее рода соединялся тоненькими, неправильными, но очень прочными нитями с потоками других родов. Роярд, Ландегре — дети ее ровесников, а также почтенный Геджутель. Кертье — брат ее друга. Элеонор, Ру, Традио, Мергас, Блостер. Всех их она чувствовала как саму себя, понимала с полуслова и оберегала всеми силами. Даже стань Райзел Лордом, этого бы она не лишилась. 

Сейчас Райзел был для нее не только вечным соперником. По возвращении в мир людей, она не могла не заметить, насколько он изменился. Из бесполезно сидящего и смотрящего в стену красавца он превратился в истинного джентльмена. Влияние людей хорошо сказалось на нем. Он не стал многословным, и все же более не казался косноязычным. Мог проявить инициативу и охотно, пусть и ненавязчиво, делился окружающим себя миром. Держался с достоинством и проявлял участие. А еще начал улыбаться, действительно искренне и по-живому, как никогда не улыбался в Лукедонии, сколько бы ни старались прошлый Лорд с Франкенштейном и все каджу прошлого поколения разом. Понимание этого грело, а еще вызывало смущение. Словно тот Райзел, которому она завидовала многие века, действительно ушел в вечный сон, а этот, защищавший их и заботившийся о ней, был кем-то другим. И ему можно было доверять.Размышляя об этом, Раскрея терялась в собственных мыслях. Часами она ходила по пустым коридорам, избегая внимания подданных и каджу. Подолгу смотрела на закат — и размышляла. Что же ей было чувствовать? Должна ли она была чувствовать вообще что-то.

С самой юности все было решено за нее. Отец вбил себе в голову, что Райзел будет для нее идеальной парой, и это по всем меркам Закона было несомненно мудрым решением. Он был «особым», и родство с ним могло улучшить кровь наследников. Он был могущественным и благовоспитанным. Он был эталоном величия и правильности, воплощением страха и силы. Лучшего лорда никто и пожелать не мог. Раскрея не ненавидела Райзела, ведь хорошо понимала — решение ее отца было правильным. А вот себя презирала. Она родилась женщиной, и одно это делало ее «женой лорда», наследницей, но никак не хранителем права на власть. Она родилась в одно время с тем, кого не могла превзойти ни в чем, и кого предпочел сам Лорд-отец. Это презрение к себе было не убить, ведь оспорить решение отца было нечем. Еще в прошлом она решила сломаться и сдаться, в единственный раз. Будь Райзел врагом — она бы сражалась с ним до последнего, несмотря на превосходство. Но его любили все, и трогать было не велено. Следовало подчиниться. 

Сделать это оказалось несложно. В процессе долгих медитаций выяснилось, что собственный разум был податливым, как глина. Усилием воли можно было придать ему любую форму. Так, зависть была спрятана в потаенный угол, вместе с недооцененностью и всеми незаданными отцу вопросами, и забыта. Слабость исчезла как свойство характера, а вместо нее появилось усердие. Теперь Раскрея могла заниматься необходимыми делами без сна и отдыха, стоило только выбрать цель. Целеустремленность задавила собой право на любые сомнения, и вскоре в голосе появились стальные нотки. Спорить, да и говорить с ней стало сложно многим, но это, как Раскрея убеждала себя, было к лучшему. Жалеть себя она уже не умела, как и плакать. Она сделала себя идеальной, и, хотя этого не хватило бы, чтобы превзойти Райзела, она была живым воплощением Закона, хотя бы формально. Отец берег ее и пытался остановить, но было поздно: он уже сделал выбор, которого делать не следовало. Наверное, он берег ее слишком сильно, чтобы помнить, что Райзелу меч он подарил, а в ее венах сталь текла с рождения. 

И все же теперь, когда настали мирные времена, Раскрея осталась прежней. Она не умела просто «чувствовать». Скорее, программировала должные желания и эмоции, а после переживала их согласно тому, что станет благом для всех. Сейчас благом для всех были спокойствие, мудрость и пытливость, но и забота о разрушенном прошлом. Заветы отца касательно Райзела были одной из частей этой мозаики, оставленной отцом-Лордом, и что-то с ними решить следовало. Ноблесс был образцом для подражания во всем, и, как Раскрея себя убедила, отстраненная безразличность только подчеркивала его благородство. Мнимое предательство Райзела положило тень на его величие, но потом он вернулся и, словно по велению свыше, перестал быть бесчувственным. Он был мудрым защитником, прекрасным мужчиной, знатным и чистокровным благородным. Что дальше? Раскрея отлично управляла своими мыслями, а потому страх того, что к ней отнесутся холодно, извела сразу, как ненужный. Должна ли она была позволить себе влюбиться в него и заботливо вырастить это чувство в своей душе? Должна ли была вспоминать, смотря на закат, и сравнивать глаза с темнеющим солнцем? Что она вообще должна была делать, ради всего чтимого в веках?! Невозможность понять это выводила из себя. Ради своих подданных, своей «настоящей» семьи, она могла заставить себя полюбить Райзела. Вот только отчего-то казалось, что это решение будет совершенно неправильным.

**3\. Великолепная легкость**

— Вы слишком беспокоитесь обо всем этом, сестренка, — начал свою болтовню Кериас, встретив Раскрею в коридоре. Она смотрела на вечерние небеса и отдыхала после очередного длительного погружения, разминая уставшие от письма пальцы. Попытки сравнивать закат с глазами Райзела не складывались: в его глазах, как оказалось, не было ничего, что отличало бы его от других благородных. Видимо, романтика получалась как-то иначе. Зато Кериас оставался непосредственным, каким ему и положено было быть. Хоть что-то в этом мире сохраняло надежность и уют. В такую беспечность хотелось завернуться с головой и побыть пару мгновений. Подумав об этом, Раскрея не могла не улыбнуться. Ее подданный, разумеется, был прав. Следовало отступить и дать себе время понять, чего она сама хочет от ситуации.

Кериас не был ей родственником, пусть они и были знакомы чуть ли не с рождения. Скорее так уж сложилось, что он почти сразу, как начал ходить, — начал ходить следом. Что характерно, говорить тогда еще не мог, да и выражать свои эмоции не научился. Так и передвигались вместе — маленькая, очень целеустремленная черноволосая Раскрея и он, важный и кучерявый, как ангелочек. В детстве Кериас был вообще довольно странным малым. Упирался лбом, почти как Кай, если дело касалось того, что было для него важным, но в то же время от Раджека подцепил умение быстро уклоняться от прямого давления. От Розарии выцепил умение обаятельно и беззастенчиво добиваться своего, а у Лудиса пытался перенять внимательность и расчет. От Игнес взял хитрые уловки, от Клаудии скрытность. От Руссара решимость, от прошлого главы Роярд непроницаемость. Маленький Кериас учился у всех, и чем дальше, тем труднее было понять, каким он был на самом деле. Все только усугубилось с наступлением подросткового возраста, когда Красис, его отец, велел ему не быть таким серьезным. Раскрея прекрасно помнила, что с деревянной палкой наперевес помчалась в тот день доказывать почтенному каджу, где и сколько раз он был не прав. Но ее поймал собственный папа, а самое страшное уже случилось. Кериас не только скопировал от других все, до чего мог дотянуться, так еще и научился паясничать, скрывая это... Прямо как Лорд. После этого Раскрея год его избегала — не могла видеть плохую копию собственного отца. А Кериас словно и не понимал, что что-то сделал не так. Его самого, казалось, все устраивало, и он, пусть и сменив угрюмость на вычурную театральность, следовал за ней по-прежнему. Спустя год, она наконец набралась смелости и попросила его объяснить, почему он так просто отказался от себя. А он улыбнулся и ответил, что ни от чего не отказывался. Просто одолжил у других то, с чем мог проще себя выразить. Много лет спустя, безжалостно перекроив себя под роль будущего лорда, Раскрея не раз вспоминала тот случай. Но Кериас приходил по-прежнему, к ней, уже такой, и с ним было так же легко. Он называл ее сестренкой, и это слово никогда не значило кровное родство. Скорее, так они между собой обозначили невесомую и непонятную легкость, сохранившуюся с самого начала.

Теперь же, усталая от едва ли успешных попыток обрести настоящее или хотя бы прошлое, Раскрея смотрела на своего беспечного последователя. Что-то внутри нее таяло, почти стонало от удовольствия быть расслабленным. Кериас был настолько простым. Делал, что хотел, ходил, куда хотел, и пользовался ее разрешением скорее для того, чтобы дать понять: все его действия принадлежат Лорду. Он посвящал ей себя всего, в этой безграничной и необузданной свободе. Раскрея завидовала подобной беспечности.  
— Кериас, — ни на секунду не сомневаясь в ответе, спросила она. И удовлетворенно кивнула, услышав желаемое.  
— Да? — Кериас был скор и не колебался в словах и действиях.  
— Научи меня быть такой, как ты.

Эти слова были единственно правильными и показались спасением после всего навалившегося. Шрам на потоке рода, оставленный не-предательством, едва различимые голоса о реальности, больше похожей на безумие, ее собственные попытки очередной раз перекроить себя под то, чем ей следовало быть... Раскрея очень сильно устала, и только сейчас осознала это. И вот, стоило этому безумцу прийти, — и все сложности потеряли свой естественный вес. Думать о том, во что еще следует заставить себя поверить, больше не хотелось. И за этот глоток неописуемой свободы она была безмерно благодарна.   
— Что? Заче...Разумеется, моя госпожа, как скажете!   
Оробев лишь на секунду, Кериас тут же с готовностью кивнул, принимая вид торжественный и серьезный. Как будто получил приказ государственной важности, а не просьбу, больше похожую на каприз. Приосанился и сиял, как новенькая монета, а в душе смеялся, радуясь очередной возможности быть образцовым в глазах своего Лорда. Насквозь прозрачный, даже более, чем другие каджу, он был перед ней как на ладони. Подкупающее доверие и открытость — он и не пытался прятаться. Словно предлагал: ну же! Я весь здесь, смотри. Смотри же, ну чего ждешь. Раскрея и смотрела, с дозволенного расстояния. На то, как она пыталась защитить Кериаса от перемен, но сама давно сломалась под их весом, а он остался прежним. Легким. Очевидным в этом запутанном донельзя мире. Она позволяла себе разглядывать щедро распахнутую душу. Могла позволить, рассчитывая, что это решение не принесет дурного. Сейчас вот ее просьба явно смутила его до состояния растерянности, и он не скрывал этого. Но также ему было очень приятно быть спасительной соломинкой. Кажется, он очень гордился собой и переживал за нее чуть больше, чем было прилично. Не знал, что у нее на уме, но чувствовал ее напряжение и хотел снять его. Подобного было более чем достаточно, и дальнейших указов Раскрея решила не давать. Это было бы лишним. Со временем Кериас найдет правильный способ исполнить повеление, а до тех пор мешать не стоит. Даже малейшее вмешательство было бы неуважительным по отношению к его стараниям.   
— Я доверяю тебе, мой каджу, — церемонно ответила она, заканчивая разговор. Кериас ушел мгновенно, широко улыбаясь всей душой и сохраняя торжественный, чуть преувеличенный пафос в облике. А после его ухода внутри осталась легкость.   
— Я доверяю тебе свою душу.

**4\. Галантный кавалер по привычке**

И вот теперь Кериас ходил по просторной гостинной, размышляя, как поступить дальше. Он понимал, что был серьезен и почти зол. Увидь его Лорд сейчас, могла бы даже встревожиться. А тревожить ее он хотел в последнюю очередь, и потому при ней всегда улыбался, а также всегда был прекрасен. На плечи Лорда ложилось слишком много забот, и каджу должно было быть ее опорой, а не источником тревог. Она, вероятно, никогда не видела его хмурым, тревожным или сосредоточенным. И, не стоило себя тешить надеждами, не задумывалась о том, каким верный каджу бывал вне ее присутствия.  
На громоздком столе развернулась карта Южной Кореи, со всех сторон окруженная океаном из книг. На свободном краю ютился новенький ноутбук со скоростным интернетом, работе которого, к счастью, защитные барьеры не мешали. Об этом, как и о подборке множества других вещей, удалось договориться. Но кто бы мог подумать, что все это окажется бесполезным. Предложенные книги предлагали либо модель куртуазного ухаживания за бледными девицами, либо лечение сердечных ран, либо фехтование. Видимо, желая скрасить непростую участь собрата, Лудис дал их на всякий случай. «Почему бы и нет? Если не выйдет утешить, так хоть боем развлеку!» Оставалось только посмеяться. Ни современный интернет, ни мудрость веков не могли подсказать того, чем лечить сердце собственного потерявшегося в себе Лорда.

Пару часов спустя Кериас в бесплодных размышлениях добрался до библиотеки. Он измерял длину своих мыслей, четко чеканя шаг, и выходило нечто неблагоприятное. Забота о Раскрее тянулась вплоть до бесконечности и в шагах была неизмерима, даже если обойти весь замок. А ведь просьба Лорда явно имела двойное дно. Интересно было бы понять, какое. Месяц назад, по расчетам — дротик материализовался в пальцах и полетел в висящий на стене календарь — Лорд вернулась из мира людей, где гостила у Ноблесс. После, тщательно расспросив о чем-то Лудиса, (притом, этот милейший почтенный гаденыш не рассказал, о чем), а затем, перерыв всю библиотеку, закрылась в своем кабинете и выглядывала только ближе к закату. Смотря вдаль, она любовалась затухающим солнцем, сияющим, словно ее глаза... Иногда одними губами она шептала имя: «Райзел». В ходе совместных с РК операций по наблюдению удалось выяснить, что большую часть времени Лорд и Ноблесс предавались быту, больше похожему на быт человеческих подростков. Они ходили по магазинам или в компьютерный клуб, а иногда гуляли по городу. Порой парочка скрывалась из виду, замечая наблюдение, и, настигнув, оставалось только гадать, чем же Лорд и Ноблесс занимались, оставшись наедине. Могло ли быть так, что Раскрея была влюблена? Но отчего тогда она была несчастна... Райзел явно обладал чистейшими намерениями и не стал бы желать ей зла. Стоило признать, что творящееся в головах двоих связанных между собой существ остается загадкой для посторонних. Кериас не мог повлиять на решения величайшего, но также не смел оставить Лорда наедине с ее усталостью. Он-то, конечно, прекрасно понимал ее дилемму, и все-таки готов был поставить свое сердце на кон, что происходящее было неправильным. Раскрея не любила Райзела. Ей, знавшей только бремя правительства и ответственности, просто некогда было познать, что же такое любовь. Эта глупышка, он готов был потом отрезать себе за это язык и на его месте отрастить два других, зачем-то заставляла себя полюбить. И в как можно более скорые сроки. 

Эту мысль стоило обдумать. Кериас мог быть неправ, и Раскрея могла действительно пасть жертвой чар неоспоримо достойного Ноблесс! Но нет — второй дротик полетел в стену мимо календаря — Кериас в вопросах любви не ошибался. Лорд была столь уставшей, что ускоренный пульс мог быть скорее признаком болезни, чем любовным трепетом. Его волнение — очередной дротик и вовсе расколол вазу — было не ревностью. Как каджу, Кериас не имел права вмешиваться в дела Лорда. Но как тот, кто знал ее веками — не должен был оставлять все как есть. Раз уж его попросили — то тем более имел право спасти ее из любой ситуации. Их Лорд была великолепна в вопросах самообладания, и Кериас видел, как никто, что она сможет заставить себя почувствовать что угодно. Или уже почти заставила, ради Лукедонии. Выйти замуж за Райзела значило исполнить волю почившего отца. Неудивительно тогда, отчего она стала такой хмурой и просила научить, как «стать похожей». Она просила научить романтичности, чтобы соблазнить Райзела?.. Представив Раскрею с розой в зубах, Кериас тут же отмел эту мысль... Так бы поступил кто угодно, но не она. Он слишком давно знал Раскрею, и если она просила его научить чему-то, а в мыслях восторгалась именно беспечностью, то беспечности и желала. Ей нужно было что угодно, что помогло бы ей решить противоречие, омрачившее душу. В конце концов, найдя решение, которое было бы удобным для всех, Раскрея совершенно лишила себя права на свободу.   
— «Верно, Это именно то!» — Воскликнул Кериас. Беспокойно трепетавшее внутри нечто выровнялось, подобно отпущеной тетиве. Он был уверен, что теперь понял все правильно.   
Он поделится с ней этой свободой и научит... Покажет, что можно все-таки иначе. Пусть она хоть раз в жизни заставит себя не заставлять себя? Если это возможно.  
«Великий Лорд, благослови меня на грех», бормотал Кериас, вдохновенно собирая пожитки. Ноутбук с немного треснувшей крышкой, пару тренировочных клинков, предоставленную Тао карту Виза — и даже предкам лучше не знать, чем он занимался, чтобы получить ее. Еще розу на счастье, и всю-всю смелость, которую мог в себе найти. Райзел, возможно, станет верным супругом Раскреи. Они разделят бремя власти, ложе и, возможно, благослови их Лорд, смогут стать близки. Но не сейчас! Сейчас Раскрея увидит мир, познает свободу чуть большую, чем компьютерный клуб, поход в супермаркет и обитель Франкенштейна, она... Она, бездну ему под ноги, заслуживает этого как прекрасная женщина. И хотя бы в этот раз Кериас сможет показать ей это.

**5\. Дальние острова незнакомого мира**

Уже полдня спустя они с Лордом находились на берегу огромного острова, со всех сторон омываемого океаном, и этот остров был не пустынным. Вокруг сновали смуглые красивые люди в минимуме одежды. Кто-то из них нёс в руках мороженое, кто-то запускал в небеса воздушных змеев, а кто-то тащил в сторону океана огромные доски для плавания. На этих досках тут катались, казалось, все, даже дети и собаки. Девушки, проходя мимо, игриво подмигивали и подчеркивали походку плавными движениями бедер, а парни в ответ выравнивались, как на парад. Это определенно был праздник жизни. При чуть других условиях, Кериас бы, не задумываясь, прихватил в одну руку вон ту доску, в другую — вон ту красавицу и, не сомневаясь в своих способностях, понесся бы обуздывать волны. Здесь ему нравилось всё: обжигающе горячее солнце, веселые нравы окружающих и атмосфера праздника. Все пытались перещеголять друг друга в своей крутости, но сохраняли также приязненность. Даже его бледную задницу, упакованную в шорты бодрого окраса, непременно бы восприняли как должное уже спустя пару часов. Здесь было бы восхитительно, если бы не одно но...

Раскрея стояла, как вкопанная, созерцая творящееся вокруг неэлегантное безумие — и весь восторг как волной смыло. Этот мир был не похож на их мир, и, когда рядом не было Ноблесс, шансы заинтересовать ее чем-то подобным сводились к нулю. К своей досаде, Кериас понял, что слишком зависим от мнения Лорда и даже пошевелиться не сможет, не поняв, что она не разочарована. Сжав волю в кулак, стоило признать, что бледно-аристократичная и надменная Раскрея была здесь чужой. В отличие от него, исходившего многие города мира и восторженно попробовавшего множество обычаев, она совершенно не разбиралась в человеческих забавах. Вероятнее всего, она могла испытывать к происходящему терпеливое непонимание, и не стала бы пробовать. Ей это, вероятно, было не нужно. Сердце с каждым предположением падало все ниже, кажется, стремясь достичь центра земли. Было попросту больно от невозможности разделить свой восторг. Он не мог критиковать свою культуру и тем более не стал бы подвергать сомнению непревзойденность Лорда. И все же направился в место, прямо отрицавшее все привычные ценности, вырядился в черт знает что и выставил ее саму напоказ, скрытую только маленькими кусочками ткани, скрепленными в купальник. Что-то внутри болезненно сжалось от понимания собственного бессилия. А потом, сдавив дыхание, подскочило до горла, когда Раскрея, чуть задела пальцами его сжатый в невольной ярости кулак. Она слышала, понимала и не осуждала его восторг. Она определенно — святые древние кальсоны Геджутеля! — определенно готова была попробовать. Лорд не могла не знать его насквозь, так ведь? 

Под полным невыразимой гордости взглядом Кериаса, Раскрея с непоколебимым спокойствием прошла вперед. Она стала открытой и расслабленной, чуть вызывающей — как люди. Демонстративно улыбаясь окружающим и покачивая бедрами, покрытыми легким парео, она направилась к волнам навстречу. Девушки и парни улыбались в ответ, а сам Кериас не мог перестать лыбиться, как сытый кот. Хотелось поднять обе руки с большими пальцами вверх и во всю глотку заорать что-то мотивационное, или обеими же руками держать бессовестно расползавшуюся по лицу улыбку. Если отбросить превосходство, предписываемое титулом, Раскрея все-таки была шикарной и очень чуткой женщиной. Она стала идеальной пляжной красавицей, сейчас, для него. Для того, чтобы попробовать испытать тот мир, который он предложил ей на обозрение. Учить ее легкости?.. Бояться за нее? Раскрея превзошла своего невольного учителя во всем, и он охотно отбросил изначальный план действий. Следовало просто отдохнуть вдвоем, как следует.  
Подойдя к ближайшему человеку с доской (почему именно мужчине?), Раскрея о чем-то кратко с ним переговорила и, совершенно не используя ментальный контроль (как будто природное обаяние само по себе не может считаться запрещенным приемом!), — одолжила доску для катания. А затем, улыбнувшись очень по-местному, направилась покорять океан. Кериас одобрительно наблюдал за ней, тая от блаженства. Он не сделал ни шагу в сторону того везунчика (и не предпринял попытки убить его на расстоянии).

**6\. Катание по океану на досках**

— «Спокойно. Я справлюсь,» — повторяла про себя Раскрея, направляясь к воде.  
В ее душе, скрытая чуть фривольной улыбкой, бушевала катастрофа пострашнее океанических волн. Было страшно. Кто бы мог подумать, что воин, не испытывающий страха боли, может бояться новых впечатлений. Или не так... Она не боялась замереть, как вкопанная. Скорее допускала, что может сделать все, на что способна, и это будет неправильным. Впервые за долгое время она не пыталась быть идеальной. Не использовала телепатию, чтобы собрать у людей память о том, как поступать или двигаться. Полагалась на глаза, уши и интуицию. Чтобы мочь наслаждаться этим местом, нужно было слиться с окружением. Скопировать совокупность социальных жестов, мимики и языка тел, с помощью которых люди понимали друг друга и создавали комфортную атмосферу. В этом не было ничего непреодолимого.

Жаль только, что выразить это не было возможности. Прыгать от радости она не умела, да и Кериас бы рухнул в обморок от неожиданности... С его чувствами тоже следовало считаться. Где-то внутри почти болью ощущалось то, как он сейчас боялся. Раскрея не могла осуждать и прекрасно знала, что заставило его замереть, сжать руки и напрячься. Она видела это во всех своих каджу. Любой из них с легкостью мог вписаться в любое общество и, представься случай, даже оборотнями общался бы на равных. Адаптация благородных была исключительной. И все же они почти умирали от мысли о том, что для этого придется познать нечто чужеродное и оспорить непоколебимое первенство собственной культуры.

Согласно Закону, благородные были лучшими — сильнейшими, величайшими, образцовыми во всем. Их культура, согласно заветам предков, должна была быть мерилом правосудия во всем мире. Раскрея решила, что своими руками уничтожит этот обычай, если он мешает ее верному подданному дарить ей частичку познания мира. Чтобы жить с другими, нужно уважать чужую культуру как равную. Ей, как Лорду, надлежало показать пример равного поведения. Тем более, что Кериас, с его буквально летающими в воздухе мыслями, был идеальным справочником того, как следует действовать. Только что озвучить предписываемое боялся. Подобная его неприкрытость, вплоть до невольных комментариев про надетый на Раскрее купальник, даже слегка озадачивала. Главное было не дать ему понять, что его слышно. Наверное, он бы сильно смутился. 

И теперь она, Лорд, стояла на краю океана с орудием спорта, одолженным у одного из местных жителей, и старалась не сжимать пальцы. Хрупкий материал доски мог треснуть от малейшего давления. Было почти безрассудным думать о том, что не бессмертное существо будет покорять стихию на этом хрупком плоском предмете. И все же десятки людей рассекали по величественным волнам. Кто-то взлетал к гребню, кто-то с отчаянным криком падал в воду. В целом, это было немного нелепо, но в то же время грациозно. Следовало приступать. Тот добрый человек с косматой грудью и руками, покрытыми узором какого-то рисунка, уже дважды предложил свое наставничество. А учиться у других не хотелось. Шаг в неизведанное, лечь на доску животом и, широко загребая руками, устремиться навстречу волнам — так же, как каждый, кто впервые занимался серфингом. 

Через минуту оказаться вновь у берега, когда приливной волной, вопреки усилиям, смыло обратно. Скрипнуть зубами и грести сильнее, чтобы снова оказаться на старте. Сесть, свесив ноги в воду, и наблюдать за другими... Пловцы противостояли волнам, но не боролись с ними. Скорее — ждали отлива, который бы подхватил их, и неслись следом. Океан вел серферов, а они следовали. Чувствовали, когда волна шла наверх, а когда она падала, использовали ее силу, чтобы уйти из-под удара. Они были не равны океану, но как же красив был этот танец... Догребя на глубину с третьей попытки, она почти сразу очутилась под водой, смытая с доски. Удар при погружении был незаметным, а из-под толщи воды было видно волны и пловцов. Гордости не было. Сейчас — нет. Она помнила, как болезненно горело внутри, когда она пыталась противостоять Райзелу или Мадьюку, но не могла справиться с ними. Сейчас же противник был не менее неподатливым и незнакомым, но вместо признания собственной ничтожности и необходимости непременно сделать «как надо», внутри туго сплеталась цепочка само-приказов, необходимых для достижения результата. Она сможет, просто потому, что на нее есть кому смотреть. В конце концов, этот момент желанной свободы был подарком Кериаса. 

Спустя несколько часов Раскрея выплывала на сушу, тяжело дыша, мокрая насквозь и уставшая. И в сдельном купальнике. После очередного погружения, в результате которого верхняя часть одежды очередной раз уплыла к чтимым здесь водяным богам, сменить одежду показалось разумным. К черту человеческую эстетику, покорять океан в том, что здесь носили, было невозможно. И все же в голове было на удивление чисто, а в душе свободно. Казалось, она и сама уподобилась бушующей, но вечно спокойной стихии.  
— Девушка, может, вам все-таки помочь? — Косматый татуированный человек подошел со спины и участливо обратился, положив руку Раскрее на плечо.  
Хрясь! — пальцы, державшие доску, все-таки сжались, отчего та с жалобным резким звуком переломилась надвое. Кажется, человек испугался. Воскликнув незнакомое слово, он принялся жестикулировать. Кажется, пытался понять, не повредилась ли доска еще во время катания на волнах, и не могло ли это закончитьяся чем-то ужасным... Хотя понять, за что он опасался больше — доску или чужую жизнь — для Раскреи оставалось непонятным. Устало вздохнув и решив, что горю человека помочь не сможет, она оставила все как есть и, не говоря ни слова, ушла. Направилась в более тихую часть пляжа, на возвышение, где никого уже не было. Устроившись там поуютнее, набросила на себя завесу незаметности и молча наблюдала, как Кериас с легкостью управляется с этой злосчастной доской. Садилось солнце, и впервые за последний месяц не хотелось думать ни о культуре предков, ни о шрамах прошлого, ни о Райзеле.

**7\. Железо плавилось под жаром далеких звезд**

Кериас, как оказалось, заметил ее взгляд не сразу — так увлечен был процессом. Заметив же — сперва чуть опасно не рухнул с самого верха волны, а затем в последний момент обрел равновесие и красиво выровнялся. Она не спешила звать его к себе и не мешала получать удовольствие от активного досуга. В конце концов, как часто каджу развлекались? И чем могли заняться в свободное время, чтобы проявить себя. На ум приходил только бой с равным противником либо тренировка. Такого понятия, как «спорт», в Лукедонии не было, а значит, не было и спортивных игр. Наверное, благородные были слишком «сложными», чтобы додуматься бесполезно расходовать силы ради получения мимолетного удовольствия. Раскрея не смогла бы объяснить, зачем подобное нужно, даже потратив на размышления несколько лет. Однако это было красиво. Кериас был красивым, когда покорял очередную волну, которые ближе к ночи становились все больше. Его тело оказалось на редкость пластичным и умелым, и удовольствие, с которым он (Раскрея была уверена) красовался перед ней, придавало происходящему особый шарм.

Ближе к ночи Кериас наконец добрался до берега. Усталый, живой, обласканный ее вниманием... Возвращался гордый, как с поля битвы, и явно с победой. Кто знает, с какими призраками в себе он воевал там, оставшись наедине с волнами. Она встретила его, зайдя в холодный ночной океан по пояс и, прищурившись от ветра, смотрела. Ждала. Он задержался, и потому волны стали огромными, на фоне темного неба неотличимыми. Она не стала рваться в шторм следом, спасать или волноваться. Замерла нерушимой фигурой недалеко от берега и звала одним им известным мысленным зовом, пока он, потеряв доску и плавки, но не лишившись присутствия духа, плыл к ней. Он был воином, и большее было бы унизительным... А меньшее — пренебрежением. На берег он вышел уже рядом с ней, дрожа от холода, шатаясь и отчаянно смеясь. С восторгом рассказывал, чему научился, и как великолепен был в тех или иных трюках. Все же быть благородным — не значило уметь кататься на сёрфе! Каждое умение требовало навыков и усердия. Он был таким живым и беззащитным в тот момент... Раскрея не знала, чего ей хотелось. Словно бы обнять, прижавшись, как это делали люди, и дрожать от страха вместо него, когда он такой отважный. Или наоборот броситься спасать, оградить от любой угрозы, разверзнуть волны, проложив путь до берега... Но она не имела права на первое, помня про необходимость оставаться величественной, а второго делать не стала, давая возможность проявить собственные силы. Но она улыбалась, почти блаженно щурясь, в ответ на его бахвальство, благосклонно кивала и шла рядом, едва касаясь пальцами руки. Ей было удивительно и по-новому хорошо. Легко и доверительно, как не было бы ни с кем больше. 

А после они сидели на пляже, пили что-то местное, купленное в ночном баре, и смеялись. Шторм утих, и стали видны звезды. Вместо костра вокруг горели свечи в плошках, а у ног лежали теплый плед, чипсы и какой-то музыкальный инструмент. Песок потихоньку остывал и, если отключить вечную неуязвимость к раздражителям, пожалуй, лез куда не нужно. Мокрые волосы липли к телу, и сушить их совсем не хотелось. Кериас сидел рядом, служа удобной поддержкой за неимением трона. Смотрел наверх с мечтательно-умиротворенным видом, рассказывал о звездах знакомые им обоим с детства сказки. В этих сказках оружие духа хранило в себе частичку космического металла и прилетело из вечности. Душа же давала огонь, достаточный для того, чтобы звездный металл становился тем, что благородные чтили как магию крови. У тех, у кого душа была достаточно горячей, оружие никогда не застывало. Те же, кто попадался в ловушку «форм», становились ограниченными в суждениях и проходили метаморфозы духа, чтобы вернуть себе желаемую текучесть. Каждое из созвездий при этом покровительствовало одному из правящих домов каджу, и, если закрыть глаза, можно было услышать его наставления. Раскрея улыбалась, размышляя о том, что видела в потоке памяти. Сейчас и здесь ей, усталой и сонной, всё казалось понятным и решаемым. Кериас продолжал говорить и касался ее волос либо плеча время от времени. Этот простой жест казался каким-то особо уютным, ведь здесь и сейчас он был дозволен. Они вдвоем словно были ограждены ото всего мира маленьким кругом из свечей, не люди, но и не лукедонцы, сохранившие свое собственное место без малейших правил. Кажется, она так и уснула тогда, а Кериас укрыл ее пледом (предмет чистой условности, ведь каджу не простужаются) и сидел, не шевелясь, до утра. К гитаре и чипсам они в тот день так и не притронулись.

**8\. Значимая история людей**

Следующим пунктом путешествия был Лувр. Эта экспозиция считалась одной из жемчужин человеческой культуры, оставшихся в веках. Здесь хранились картины и статуи тончайшей работы, некогда сделанные достойнейшими из людей. Потолки могли поспорить по высоте с теми, что были в некоторых лукедонских замках, а работа по мрамору, металлу и холсту завораживала. И если Лорд всю ночь провела в безмятежном сне, то Кериас до утра размышлял, и собственные мысли ему не понравились. По всем моментам выходило, что он был не согласен с решением Ноблесс, хоть и не мог до конца признаться себе в этом. И все-таки подобные мысли зрели еще во время наблюдения за прогулками Раскреи. Райзел хотел показать ей мир людей? Тогда почему всем, к чему открыл двери, были дом Франкенштейна, школа, компьютерный клуб и супермаркет? Крохотная часть маленького города, тогда как бессмертным ничего не стоило обойти весь земной шар. Кериас хотел себя остановить от таких мыслей, и не раз останавливал. Но те плотно пустили корни в его душе после того, как он лично исследовал разные уголки Земли и убедился, что ценен не только Рамен. Когда же он понял то, с какой легкостью и жадностью Лорд, их нерушимая опора, впитывает чужую культуру, подобно губке. Когда осознал, что даже отведи Ноблесс ее на лавочку в парке — ей было бы интересно и ново после веков на изолированном острове. Что сейчас, перед огромным открытым миром именно Раскрея, хрупкая неопытная женщина, полагалась на них, взрослых и умных мужчин... Если бы он только имел право оценивать отношение Ноблесс, мудрейшего из них, к их ценнейшей Раскрее, то в лицо назвал бы его идиотом. Отсутствие права на подобное осуждение было благом. Все же Кериас чтил Раскрею и Райзела превыше своей жизни и от всего сердца. И все же, даже душа в себе несогласие, он, в смиренном ужасе от своей гордыни, прокладывал собственный путь в мир. Легендарные фестивали, активный досуг, редкая еда. Именно такие места, а не дешевый супермаркет, достойны были светлого присутствия их Лорда. Хотелось исследовать каждый уголок открытого для путешествий мира и положить к ногам ради едва заметного, но искреннего восторга.

И вот она, спокойная и непоколебимая, ходила среди прекрасных творений и созерцала их. Шаг за шагом, лишенная какой-либо мимики, следовала вдоль помещения, водя вокруг взглядом. Внутри больно резануло осознанием того, что взгляд он этот уже видел — благодушное принятие. Точно такое же, какое она проявляла в супермаркете или в парке. Чужая культура была для нее одинаково интересна и, кажется, равно бесполезна? Ей нравилось само путешествие в неизведанное. То, чем Каджу могли объедаться по горло, то и дело направляясь в мир по очередному поручению, было для Лорда глотком свободы после сидения на троне или молчаливых прогулок по замку. С тем же успехом он мог отволочь ее на помойку и разгуливать среди гор мусора там. С проводником и культурой, отличной от ее быта, она наверняка осталась бы столь же умеренно заинтересованной. Ей было не безразлично все, и все же, по какой-то пока неведомой причине, она оставалась ко всему абсолютно равнодушной. 

В этом Лорд, да не умалит подобное сравнение ее достоинств, показалась Кериасу похожей на машину, которая одинаково покорно исполняла всё, что ей было уготовано. Её отец решил ее будущее? И славно. Это ради блага Лукедонии. И все равно, что их, да что там, ЕГО, не спросили, хотел ли он видеть Ноблесс своим Лордом. И готов ли был кто-то из тех, кто пошел за ней, видеть Лордом кого-либо, кроме нее. Каджу прошлого века ушли по зову сердца в Союз, рушить мировой баланс и ставить опыты на людях? Замечательно, имели право на решение! И только Раскрея, а не эти ублюдки, была виновата, ведь не соответствовала их представлениям о могуществе... Не тем, кто вместо помощи Лорду (а ведь величие Их всегда питалось от силы подданных) решил сбежать, было судить о воле повелителя. Человеческие дети позвали играть? Ладно. Ведь это значило разделить досуг Райзела. Она ведь даже не задумалась, интересны ли ей подобные игры. Есть прессованную муку замешанную на куриных яйцах? Почему бы и нет, ведь этим же занимались до того Сэйра с Регисом. Это ведь было любимым блюдом Ноблесс. Создавалось ощущение, что Раскрея безвольно исполняла чужие приказы, и ее личность уже безвозвратно была поглощена титулом Лорда-всем-обязанного. Что и здесь Раскрея находилась только потому, что Кериас позвал ее, и не более того. 

А вчера — нет. Вчера она, как последняя смертная, с азартом теряя плавки, боролась против огромных океанических волн. Пила что-то слабоалкогольное и уснула почти сразу, умиротворенно — и как фамильярно! — уложив голову ему на плечо. Ломала людям дорогое спортивное оборудование и сбегала, даже не извинившись. Улыбалась, хмурилась, реагировала на других. Она точно еще хоть немного, но была жива, и за это следовало бороться. За Раскрею, беспомощно тонувшую в глубине собственноручно взваленной ответственности. И вот сейчас она выглядела умиротворенной, и хотя бы ради этого стоило продолжать. Впервые за все время Кериас понял, что прикрывает сознание. Он не считал себя достойным критиковать решения Лорда или Ноблесс, но понимал, что считает их неправильными. Это смущало до глубины души, заставляя прятать подобные мысли. Кериас также не давал себе права размышлять о том, что Лорд может думать касательно него, но осознавал, что та наверняка знала, что он нечто скрывает. И не то чтобы пыталась помешать в этом, потребовав рассказать правду. Молча и с полным доверием она позволяла ему скрывать свои тревоги столько, сколько было нужно. Такое невмешательство было милосердным. И все же Кериас предпочел бы участие и возможность поделиться с ней всем. 

— Кериас? Что ты думаешь обо всем этом?  
несвоевременный вопрос вывел его из замешательства. Раскрея стояла рядом, разглядывая огромную картину кого-то, запечатленного во весь рост.  
— Ну...   
Кериас не сразу нашел, что ответить, и невольно рассмеялся. Действительно, по меркам благородных все это было такой же частью человеческой культуры. Как и мусор, как и рамен. Ему самому, по большому счету, было не особо интересно смотреть на такое количество экспонатов. Видимо, ценителем искусства он не был. Куда интереснее ему были те, кто творил все это. Переживания людей, охваченных страстью. А также — переживания Лорда, созерцавшей нечто, пусть избыточно нагроможденное, но по-своему стоящее. И все же, что он мог сказать «обо всем этом»? Рисунок был запечатленным мгновением кого-то величественного... Кого-то... Бинго!  
Он перехватил за руку одного из пробегавших мимо недорослей и под честное слово и пятидесятку долларов выпросил у него смартфон. Развернул прибор камерой к себе и придвинулся к Раскрее. Сверк! И на экране замерли их неловкие образы. Кто-то величайший для него здесь и сейчас был запечатлен в недвижимый образ в стенах Лувра. Лорд чуть удивленно подняла брови, слушая его мысленный посыл, и даже эта крохотная реакция стоила для Кериаса всего, что здесь находилось.  
— Что это?   
спросила она, чуть прикусив губу. Кажется, почти готова была улыбнуться. Ей было интересно все. Эта коробочка, в которой теперь были лица ее и Кериаса. Эти человеческие дети, которые явно понимали, что происходит. Эта интерпретация застывших образов... Она определенно «слышала», что думал о ней Кериас, определенно «понимала» и даже частично «одобряла» ход его мыслей. Рухнуть ему в подвал на месте, она думала о нем! И так непринужденно, словно он был естественной частью ее внутренних ценностей. А он и допустить не смел, что такое возможно. Сотни пьяных господинов Саксов шумели на саксофонах в его голове, заглушая здравый смысл.   
— Это сэлфи! — Кериас был горд собой и не стесняясь сиял, демонстрируя это.   
— Сейчас людям хватает маленьких пластиковых коробочек, чтобы совершить то, на что раньше уходили годы жизни.   
— Забавно...  
Нет, ему не показалось. За неподвижностью лица скрывался неподдельный интерес. Кажется, она была куда более живой, чем казалось. Просто неловкой, монолитно-грозной и неподвижной. Он готов был на все, чтобы она оттаяла.  
— Дядь, вы мобильник-то верните? -  
Уточнил человеческий недоросль. Кажется, этим детям пора было двигаться дальше. Спешно перекинув фотографию себе на почту, Кериас вернул смартфон и, накинув сверху еще денег, повёл Лорда в зал с греческими статуями. Кажется, там были голые мужчины. Это ведь тоже было частью человеческой культуры... Но вдруг бы она засмущалась? Кериас был опьянен успехом и не хотел думать о последствиях.

**9\. И что с того?**

Уже полчаса спустя они сидели на какой-то площади. Раскрея попивала диковинный напиток, именуемый «смузи», и задумчиво грызла трубочку. Дома она не позволяла себе лишних движений или неконтролируемых мыслей, но здесь ей все это пожалуй даже нравилось. Просто думать над пережитым и просто наблюдать окружающую разнообразную реальность. Кериас, сперва отчего-то взбудораженный, повел ее в зал со статуями, а затем, разволновавшись, попросил закрыть глаза и увёл на улицу. А до статуй были картины, памятники разных эпох, а также прекрасно сконструированные помещения. Пусть эти помещения и не предусматривали того количества живых существ, которые по ним перемещались. Мир людей был неописуемо... Людным. В Лукедонии уединение было привычным, но здесь ближайшее существо могло находиться на расстоянии метра, а от шума и вовсе спасения не было. Личного пространства не оставалось.  
На площадях места было больше и бескрайним оставалось хотя бы небо. А под ним шумело и жило все: парили голуби, шумели фонтаны, воришка побежал с чужой сумочкой... Упал, от прямого попадания в голову пластиковым стаканом со льдом. «Гооол!» — раздался по мысленной связи торжествующий клич, и Кериас поднял вверх обе руки, радуясь собственной меткости. Раскланялся, встречая овации прохожих, а потом смущенно отдернул себя, понимая, что на него смотрят не только люди, но и Лорд. Раскрея старательно спрятала улыбку. В конце концов, чего еще было ожидать от лучшего в мире лучника — попасть в подобную цель ему ничего не стоило. Покрасовавшись перед толпой, Кериас поспешил скрыться и за руку потянул Раскрею прочь с площади. Мадам получила свою сумочку обратно, а воришка успел скрыться в суматохе. Видимо, желание славить героев, а не ловить преступников, тоже было частью человеческих обычаев. Но вот «бежать» оказалось чем-то новым. Этот почти-шаг был неспешным по сравнению с их рассекающими пространство многометровыми рывками и задавал дыханию определенный ритм. Остановились, забравшись куда-то подальше от всех, на одну из смотровых площадок. Уже здесь Раскрея вспомнила, что, вероятно, забыла свой «смузи» на площади. Впечатлений было много, и размышлять не получалось. Только воспринимать реальность. Наверное, ей даже нравилось быть настолько перегруженной новыми впечатлениями

— Хорошая пробежка.  
Кериас натянуто улыбнулся, разглядывая место, куда они «примчались сверкая пятками». В его голосе сквозила ирония, и это чувство было хорошо понятно. Оставалось только кивнуть в ответ. Для них этот бег был притворством. Кажется, ее спутник «зарядил» в воришку потому, что это было забавно по человеческим меркам. Красовался на площади в первую очередь перед ней, показывая свое величие в глазах случайных прохожих, а затем помог «красиво» сбежать, когда находиться в толпе стало муторно. Кериас играл в человека и был не впечатлен тем, как мало требовалось для восторга окружающих. «Пробежка» его и вовсе разочаровала, хоть, кажется, он и хотел попробовать ее осуществить. «Люди так смеялись, проделывая этот бег, но что в этом такого?» — читалось на его лице. А еще дело могло быть в чем-то еще, но едва ли можно было понять, в чем именно. Кажется, они оба отравились какой-то частью впечатлений прежде, чем успели понять, что пробовать все без разбору не стоит. Теперь оценка пережитого напоминала отдачу от неправильно созданного заклятия. Сейчас уже трудно было представить, зачем нужно бежать, сдерживая себя, чтобы скрыться от кого-то, если изначально можно использовать отвод глаз или стереть у людей память. Зачем стоило «вышибать» нерадивого человека вместо того, чтобы заморозить его. Не говоря уже о том, зачем следовало вмешиваться в дела людей, раз уж попытка ограбления у них не была порицаемой. В конце концов, если бы хотели — то уж пойманного вора задержать смогли бы.  
— Кериас, зачем ты это сделал? — наконец спросила она. Возможно, хоть его мотивация была более осознанной, чем бессвязное, движимое моментом любопытство.   
— Не мог смотреть, как плачет мадам, у которой украли нечто важное?   
Кериас в ответ только пожал плечами. Видимо, вмешался там, где сами люди не стали бы. Притом поступил так, как если бы был человеком, и методы использовал человеческие. Не то чтобы он имел право так поступать, ведь даже находясь среди людей, они людьми не становились. Не стали бы ими, даже не используя силу и одев нормальную одежду. Пробежка длиной в пару километров оставила усталость на душе, а не на теле. Люди ведь жили всем этим... Хранили память своего прошлого, берегли, создавали условия для сохранности. Люди правда не видели того вора, правда восхищались «невероятно метким» броском. Люди правда глазели на них с Кериасом, восхищаясь внешностью, словно они были не отсюда — актеры, айдолы, кто-то еще. Находясь среди людей, благородные могли только играть в их ценности, но не разделять их. И, по всем физическим показателям превосходя, легко могли вмешаться в любую ситуацию. При взаимодействии благородных с людьми, вторые были начисто лишены выбора. Вероятно, древний, уже не имевший силы, но все еще хранимый Закон гласил правду. Вмешательство в дела людей было недопустимо по причине слабости этой расы. Их надлежало просто не трогать. 

И все-таки, а какая свобода тогда принадлежала благородным, кроме свободы изолировать себя добровольно? Себя Лорд готова была замкнуть хоть навеки, но своих каджу более давать в обиду не намерена. Было достаточно смерти Раджека, чтобы понять, что ее подданные тоже могут когда-нибудь исчезнуть. Было достаточно атаки Лунарк и Третьего на Кериаса или пленения Сейры и Региса, чтобы понять, что благородные не всесильны. Так неужто они не имели права жить и изучать проявления этого мира, пока их присутствие не наносило вреда? Люди ведь вмешивались, не соизмеряя сил, и попустительство к ним в этом отношении чуть не закончилось мировой войной. Стоило начать позволять себе что-то, иначе выход за границы острова терял всякий смысл. Но тогда позволять что? Благородные руководствовались чувством внутренней правды до появления людей. Каждый принимал свои решения, но у всех было некое общее «Большее», приводившее их к гармонии. После смерти Брата Ноблесс чувство пути окончательно закостенело в Закон. И Закон отделил правильное от ошибочного. Прошлый Лорд понял, что под тяжестью этого закона они все и будут похоронены, и ушел в вечный сон, забрав Закон с собой. Значит, следовало просто как-то найти то «Большее», что существовало до Закона, до людей и до ее рождения. Если Кериас действовал по зову сердца, то кем она была, чтобы его останавливать? Не тем, кто остановил бы. Лордом, который все же должен давать своим подданным право самим решать, что правильно, а что нет. Вероятно, так. Вместо того, чтобы ограничивать своих каджу вечно, словно цепных псов, стоило доверять им и позволять делать ошибки. В неизвестном новом мире не было правильных ответов, и по-другому действовать все равно не получилось бы. Кериас сейчас вмешался по праву сильного, а значит, поступил «неблагородно». Но его помыслы были чистыми, а результат действий — добрым. Не законным, но правильным, вероятно, для всех, включая получившего свое нерадивого вора. Кто там знал, что с человеческим обществом не так, если тут еще и воровать было принято. 

В душе зрели вопросы, думать о которых не хотелось. Подойдя к краю площадки, Раскрея оперлась руками о заграждение и подставила лицо солнцу. Стоило заглушить мысли о законе и праве, в голове пестрой вереницей замелькали образы предметов искусства. Из всего увиденного более всего впечатлили статуи. Тонкие и прекрасные, они словно сохраняли память застывших в каменном мгновении тел. Дома она не видела такого. Искусство благородных не имело статуй, так как их легенды не хранили в себе конкретных образов и лиц. Архитектура, согласно книгам, создавалась из расчета целесообразности вмещения существ, чья силовая оболочка занимала немалую площадь, и которым иначе было бы попросту тесно. Сказки же и легенды содержали образы предков скорее нематериальные и весьма абстрактные. Обликами и персонификацией никто не занимался до момента, когда на усыпальнице прошлого Лорда не замкнулись двери с образом неведомого стража. Словно до какого-то времени благородные пребывали вне материального мира, а потом разом проснулись и захотели придать себе форму. Все книги датировались примерно одним промежутком времени и не оставляли предпосылок того, как появилась письменность.

Раскрея повела пальцем по заграждению смотровой площадки, пытаясь воспроизвести «трансформацию». Как с одеждой или оружием духа, как с развоплощением сломанных вещей. Только с уже существующим материалом. Резьбу по материи с помощью силы воли. Податливая под намерением и пальцами, поверхность преображалась, покрываясь тонким узором. Как и следовало ожидать. Благородные были великолепны с рождения даже в этом навыке. Люди оставили такое наследие не потому, что превосходили их хоть в чем-то. Они просто позволили себе вмешательство, которое для других рас оставалось недопустимым.   
— Кериас? Знаешь...- как-то наверное даже беззащитно окликнула она своего спутника. Тот откликнулся, отвлекаясь от созерцания видов, и уставился на свежесплетенный по камню узор.   
— Оу...  
" Чистой воды вандализм«, читалось в его удивленных глазах невыраженное определение. Кажется, преобразовывать мир по своему разумению здесь было не дозволено. Впору было смутиться. К счастью, Кериас решил не развивать тему.   
— Вы что-то хотели?  
Раскрея чуть улыбнулась. Как всегда, он был сама учтивость.  
— Да я пытаюсь понять вот что...  
И она поделилась переживаниями. В ее понимании, большинство статуй, на создание которых у людей уходили годы, лукедонец воспроизвел бы за считанные дни, а может и часы. Тонкость восприятия и ловкость рук, достигаемые людьми только с опытом, благородные наследовали из поколения в поколение. В конце концов, изменение формы материи было им подвластно без инструментов. Так в чем тогда была ценность этих статуй?   
— Это искусство, — выдал Кериас после некоторых размышлений. Не подошел ближе, но так и стоял в тени. Оттого выглядел несколько угрюмым, либо хотел таковым казаться. По правде, он был не менее растерянным, чем сама Раскрея, и это хорошо ощущалось.   
— Люди по своему разумению придают ценность чему-то и передают знание об этом из поколения в поколение. Наверное, так.  
— А ценность зачем? — продолжила допытываться она, словно разговор с себе подобным мог объяснить ей то, чего она сама понять была не в силах. О том, что она была Лордом, но расспрашивала подданного как равного, а то и как более авторитетного, размышлять не хотелось. Не сейчас.  
— Ведь статуи не общедоступны. Те бумаги, которые ты дал, чтобы пройти посмотреть на них. Люди хранят что-то ценное для своей расы, но одновременно не пускают себе подобных созерцать это?..  
— А, да. Деньги...   
Ответив, Кериас невольно закрыл свои мысли. Видимо, было в этом нечто, что он еще не готов был объяснить, не обесценив культуру людей в ее глазах. Раскрея научилась уважать чужое право на молчание и не стала уточнять. Он имел полное право перестать быть для нее вечно открытой книгой, пусть и был до того доступен почти всегда. Даже если эти бумаги были связаны со всем, чем они вдвоем занимались в рамках человеческой культуры. Точнее, со всем в рамках человеческого мира, без чего прекрасно обходились в Лукедонии: с развлечениями, изоляцией определенных мест, диковинной пищей и перемещением на транспорте. Словно люди отличались от лукедонцев именно наличием этих странных платных особых занятий. Бестолковых занятий. Интересных занятий. Занятий, которые дарили веселье и вместе с тем отчего-то были доступны только тем, кто имел вот эти бумаги. Система этого мира сильно отличалась от их собственной.

— Кериас? А как это все работает?  
Наконец, спустя некоторое время, снова спросила она. Первая капля дождя упала на нос, грозя превратиться в дождь. Где-то вдали кто-то играл музыку... Она и не заметила, размышляя.  
— Не знаю, мой Лорд. Не знаю.   
Кериас пожал плечами. По листьям зашелестели капли, грянул гром.  
— Потанцуем?  
Вечерело, небо стало ясным. На площадке, промокшей от дождя, не осталось никого. Солнце запуталось в плетеном узоре Эйфелевой башни, и с малозаметной смотровой площадки вид был куда красивее, чем с вершины памятника. Под слепым дождем двое существ не из этого мира танцевали первое в своей жизни неловкое танго.

**10\. Когда беспечности приходит конец**

Кериас прятал за спиной книгу стихов, никак не решаясь открыть ее и зачесть что-нибудь вслух. Жаркий римский день полнился запахами еды, мостовой и вездесущих людей, которым, как казалось, сейчас принадлежал весь мир. Древний капитолий возвышался неподалеку, привлекая взгляды зевак. Может, дело было в плохом настроении, которое понемногу копилось с начала этой безумной авантюры, а может — в смущении, но отчего-то жемчужина мировой истории как-то не впечатляла.  
Архитектура мира людей отличалась от той, какую они возводили у себя, практически во всем, кроме, может, каких-то общих конструкций. Кериас не был настолько старым, чтобы помнить мир до человечества, но он успел застать появление поместья Ноблесс и становление дома центрального ордена. Они были «современниками эпох внешнего мира». Если же смотреть на замки благородных, то дело обстояло иначе. Там дышали даже стены. Существа, которым было не чуждо повеление материей, строили усилием собственной воли. Из сказок отца выходило, что и остров Лукедония благородные возвели посреди океана собственными силами. Если это было правдой, то неудивительно то, что гробница почившего Лорда буквально дышала его «живым» присутствием. Закрыв глаза, можно было ощутить размеренный гул, словно здание было живым и хранило капельку души своего скульптора. Даже бытовые вещи были немного живыми... Детская, помнится, обволакивала подобно неразрывным объятиям отца и матери. А мрамор и камень были холодными и пустыми. Они должны были быть величественными, но вызывали скорее сочувствие к неведомому скульптору. Зачем стоило запечатлять каменных людей? Ради чего. Казалось, что эта мысль не принадлежала только ему, но плотно засела в голове, подхваченная из краешка сознания Раскреи. В подобное не верилось. Ведь, если бы можно было просто забирать тоску у других и делиться собой по кусочку, то мир стал бы удивительным местом. Он помнил вчера, помнил тот танец, когда, держа ее за руку, старался улыбаться не губами, а чем-то внутренним. Помнил, как сосредотачивал сияющее тепло в ладонях и по капле пытался передать. Помнил, как Раскрея сперва опускала глаза, словно это действительно происходило и не было плодом его воображения... Внутри нее, там, где у него был теплый свет, было сжавшееся напуганное нечто, замерзшее и уставшее. А вокруг — щит, крепкий, неуязвимый и мощный. Но нельзя же было прятаться вечно, правда? Они танцевали, он грел это нечто краешком мысли и слушал. Постепенно, оно стало теплее. Когда шли к автобусу (а перемещаться решили тоже человеческими путями), она уже улыбалась, возможно не осознавая, а возможно — не сдерживаясь. Не отпустила руку, и оставалось только молиться предкам, чтобы держалась подольше. И с того танца оставалась в приподнятом настроении. Но вот собственное сердце отяжелело под весом ранее неизвестных мыслей и знаний. Чудился поток, тянувшийся от его сердца куда-то вглубь веков. Чудилась тонкая прочная нить, связывавшая его с Раскреей-Лордом, и куда более прочная, связавшая с Раскреей-женщиной. Полученное при мимолетном касании на пляже и созревшее в танце видение о переживаниях, уходивших в глубину древности, теперь занимало мысли.

Придя во внешний мир, Кериас охотно строил глазки смертным девушкам, любуясь, как, подобно розам, расцветают их улыбки. Дарил цветы в знак невысказанных мыслей. Ему было весело с модифицированными парнями и хорошо в доме Франкенштейна. Вот только прийдя сюда с Раскреей, он почему-то уже не ощущал прежнего восторга. Эта игра подходила ему, но была настолько мелочной по сравнению с тем, что хотелось предложить своему Лорду. Вокруг было столько всего, что он исследовал бы сам, но ничего, что стоило бы ее внимания. Сперва казалось, что её не достоин супермаркет, но ни континент жизни, ни город любви, ни даже Рим не стали концом пути. Словно у него должно было быть нечто большее, чем человеческая культура, или даже чем весь существующий мир. Но понимание того, чем же было искомое величие, не приходило, и повседневные вещи разочаровывали. Стоило найти нечто хотя бы приблизительно стоящее.   
Что это?   
Отвлек его от размышлений вопрос. Раскрея разглядывала его, видимо, стоявшего в смятении уже некоторое время. Взгляд ее был направлен на руку... Ту самую, в которой, казалось, скопилась тяжесть прошедших дней. Только спустя пару мгновений Кериас понял, что она смотрит на книгу.   
— Это...  
Кериас выдавил из себя улыбку.   
— Это человеческие стихи, знаете? Они так забавно складывают слова своей устной речи, словно играя ими, и...  
Лорд смотрела внимательно, чуть улыбаясь. Ей снова было интересно. То, что казалось бесполезным, тут же обрело огромное значение. В конце концов... В конце концов его же забавляла эта бесполезная игра в бесполезные слова, нужные людям, лишенным телепатии. Она ему правда нравилась...

— Вот, смотрите! Белеет парус одинокий в тумане моря голубом...  
Начал он на одном языке и, прочитав несколько строк, продолжил на другом   
— Es jagt nicht nach des Glückes Träumen, Nicht Glück ist es, wovor es flieht.*

Он ходил по площади, широко размахивая руками и прочувствованно цитируя давно усопшего поэта, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. В душе что-то расцветало и горело до небес, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Люди оборачивались, да что там люди. Лорд слушала с неподдельным удивлением, кажется, пытаясь запомнить. А ведь Кериас знал толк в стихах! Он выучил сотни их, чтобы цитировать в подходящий момент, например, протягивая очередной девушке очередной цветок. О, сколько всего он мог рассказать! И о ритме, и о звучании. И о том, насколько по-разному звучит одна и та же строчка на разных языках или в исполнении разных людей. Еще секунду назад это все казалось бесполезным, но сейчас стало самым важным на земле. Лорд радовалась, искренне, как хотелось верить, покоренная его маленьким концертом.   
— Mais elle, rebelle, réclame la tempête, Comme si dans les tempêtes se trouve la paix!**

Закончив цитировать он замер посреди площади, раскинув руки. Слушатели разразились овациями, кто-то свистел.   
— Сделай ей предложение, мужик ты или кто! — выкрикнул случайный человек.

.  
.  
.

Мир рухнул на голову, на секунду оглушив. Дыхание пропало, огонек внутри вспыхнул болезненным пожаром, а потом потух. Осталось ощущение ожога и обугленной черноты. Кажется, такая простая фраза задела и разбудила в нем нечто совершенно недозволенное.  
Он...  
Он же даже думать о таком не смел.  
Он же просто хочет сделать ее счастливой...  
Она его Лорд, а он подчинённый, с рождения и до последнего вздоха дарующий ей всю свою жизнь безвозмездно.  
Когда собственноручно возведенная стена неравенства рухнула, Кериасу показалось, что вместе с ней рухнул весь его мир. Безопасный, ограниченный и защищённый Законом. Осталась правда, не выразимая в словах, и она обжигала, лишая дыхания. Наверное, впервые в жизни от смущения хотелось сбежать, сверкая пятками. А ведь Раскрея точно все слышала. Будь у него чуть больше здравомыслия, он бы задался вопросом о том, почему его так взволновала беспечно брошенная фраза.

Площадь застыла, погрузившись в тишину. Люди замерли смотря перед собой. Лорд приложила палец к своим губам, веля молчать. Она погрузила их всех в транс и время застыло. Кивнув следовать за собой, она спешно удалилась с площади. Без пробежек, без иллюзий человечности. Кериас понимал: это было сделано ради него. И был как никогда благодарен.

**11\. Люди и мир**

Раскрея двигалась сквозь толпу, никем не задетая. Ей не доставляло усилий отводить от себя случайных прохожих и прокладывать путь. Оставаться незаметной тоже удавалось с лёгкостью. Та фраза не доставила бы ей неудобства, но Кериасу стало явно неуютно. До такой степени, что там на площади он замер, совершенно беззащитный. Его можно было понять: до поры обычаи запрещали подчиненным даже заговаривать с Лордом без предварительного разрешения. Они оба застали это время, будучи маленькими, и хорошо видели, с каким трудом прошлый Лорд преодолевал этот обычай. Кериас был удивительно беззастенчивым, как для каджу, но даже он не мог переступить память о Законе вот так запросто. Отчего-то, видя его таким, хотелось... Обнять? Кажется, у смертных поддержку выражали таким образом. У благородных в старом мире не выражали никак. Даже говорить или шевелиться было не обязательно, чтобы передать мысли. Раскрея и ее сверстники выросли тогда, когда благородные уже разучились создавать духовную связь, слишком ввязавшись в традиции людского мира. Но собственной культуры общения, способной заменить утерянное, не появилось даже сейчас, спустя сотни лет. Если только не допустить, что вчера Кериас действительно смог забрать себе часть ее переживаний. А сегодня попросту сломался от перенапряжения. Для начала стоило просто найти безлюдное место и дать ему отдышаться...  
Стоп.  
Нет, нет-нет-нет...  
Раскрея замерла, поняв, что они заблудились.  
Стараясь спешно увести Кериаса с площади, она просто шла вперёд, куда глаза вели. Она впервые была в Риме и, чего уж там, ничего не смыслила в архитектуре европейских городов, чтобы определить путь по подобию. И вот теперь уверенно шагала вперёд, отдавая себе полный отчет в том, что понятия не имеет, где они вообще очутились. Оборачиваться к доверчиво следующему за ней Кериасу не хотелось. Это было бы крахом. Подрывать его спокойствие сейчас не стоило, не говоря уже о том, что не хотелось расписываться в собственной беспомощности. Оставалось только одно. В конце концов, Италия была полуостровом и где-то должна была заканчиваться.  
Довольно скоро закончилась толпа, а затем и здания. Через полдня скорого пути замаячил океан, а от цивилизации остались только огни ночных баров. Можно было остановиться и выдохнуть.

«Здесь тебя никто не тронет» — почти молвила Лорд, обернувшись. Замерла, поняв, что чуть не произнесла вслух. Это было бы пренебрежительным, словно ее верный подданный был не отважным, но на миг потерявшим самообладание воином, а раненым зверьком из домашнего зоопарка. «Ты в порядке?» — тоже не подходило. Она чувствовала, что он в порядке, и для этого не стоило спрашивать. «Тебя смутили те слова?» — стало бы очередным очевидным вопросом. «Мне жаль, что так получилось» стало бы откровенной ложью. Её даже позабавило то, как Кериас в тот момент покраснел. Останься он там подольше, наверняка и сам нашел бы остроумный выход из ситуации.Просто от чего-то, видимо, эксперименты с поиском памяти сделали её более восприимчивой к чужой хрупкости. Ей просто не хотелось смотреть, как ломается кто-либо, если этого можно было избежать. Ни одни слова не стали бы подходящими, а потому Раскрея не сказала ничего. Но и не стала идти еще куда-то, предоставляя полную свободу действий. В конце концов, они и так уже убежали достаточно далеко, и Кериас дальше сам разберется.  
— Не нужно было,   
Непривычно мягко и серьезно ответил он, оставаясь за спиной. Даже чуточку укоризненно-неловко. Словно, будь у него право, оспорил бы ее решение. Раскрея молчала.  
— Это ведь всего лишь люди, то есть всего лишь слова! Я бы нашелся, спустя уже пару мгновений, вы знаете.   
Раскрея молчала. Ей не хотелось признавать, что она и сама не знала, почему так поступила. Ей просто было невыносимо смотреть на то, как Кериас был настолько не-собой. Или возможно, она боялась, что ее собственный мир обрушится, если окажется, что такой Кериас и был настоящим все это время. Не непробиваемый и смешной, но серьезный и способный быть раненным одной случайной фразой. Она просто не знала ничего о том, что должен чувствовать Лорд, не находясь на троне. Ее этому не учили! Не учили ничему, кроме права на власть, и немного еще, что можно прийти и молча посидеть в знак поддержки. Отец ей оставил так мало — катастрофически недостаточно для жизни в современном обществе. Правда была в том, что она просто хотела защитить каждого из своих каджу, и дело было совсем не в титуле.   
— Лорд...  
Голос Кериаса прозвучал почти громко и непозволительно требовательно — в нем не было надлежащей абсолютной готовности подчиниться.  
— Не молчите, пожалуйста.   
Кажется, путей к отступлению не осталось.   
— Скажи, Кериас. А что тебя гложет?   
Не оборачиваясь, она медленно направилась к воде, но ее голос был достаточно громким, чтобы знать: он услышит. Она не пыталась читать мысли, но давала право оформить слова в решение. Кажется, это было действительно сложно. Четверостишия из случайных слов казались такими простыми на площади, но здесь и сейчас и пары слов связать не удавалось.   
— Меня?..   
Судя по голосу, Кериас заметно колебался. Он явно не устал — такая пробежка их не утомила бы. Но что-то выдавало бессилие. Раскрея обернулась и одобрительно кивнула. Немного поддержки, немного уверенности. Источник силы — это то, чем она должна была стать для них всех. Кериас тут же взял себя в руки, следовало отдать ему должное. Прокашлялся и собрался, приводя себя в порядок. Что радовало, хоть шута горохового включать не стал. Сейчас правда не стоило.  
— Знаете... Мы, кажется, чужие в этом человеческом мире. — неуверенно, но вполне устойчиво начал он.   
— Тебе здесь не нравится?   
— Не то чтобы...  
— Тогда зачем ты привел меня сюда?..  
Удивлению Раскреи не было границ. Чего Кериас хотел добиться? Привести ее туда, где, как ему казалось, ей было хорошо и свободно? Или нет... Он же сам рвался в мир людей. Дело было в чем-то еще.   
— Честно говоря, я так хотел вам показать мир, но он всюду заполнен людьми!  
Кериас воскликнул громко, спугнув пару недовольных чаек. Океан к ночи шумел громче, и, кажется, близился шторм. А подданный продолжил.  
— И дело не в том, что это плохо, просто, знаете... Я не думаю, что это... Пестрое материальное безумие — единственное, что нам нужно.   
Оглядевшись, он присел на песок и приподнял обе руки. Песок начал плавиться и срастаться, поднимаясь все выше. На виске у Кериаса запульсировала жилка, видимо, с непривычки. Создавать нечто из материализованной крови въелось в их умения на уровне рефлекса, но преобразовывать материю на подобном уровне было куда сложнее. Вокруг появились стены. Гладкие, монолитные. На них сплетался почти живой, хоть и выплавленный из песка, плющ. Украшенные бороздами стены смыкались кверху наподобие беседки. Но деталей было мало — почти ничего, кроме неживых листьев. По центру стояла статуя Раскреи в полный рост, с мечом и в одеянии Лорда. И коленопреклоненный Кериас у ее ног. Закончив свое творение он рухнул на пол, тяжело дыша и смеясь. По его щекам текли слезы. Это — пережитое за несколько дней и выраженное, было всем. Мгновением спустя, он закрыл глаза и усилием воли разрушил свой рукотворный храм.  
— Лорд. Я боюсь потерять все, чем мы жили до сих пор, в погоне за человеческим миром. А я не хочу терять это.  
Он не говорил это вслух, но слал телепатически. Это были не слова, передаваемые сигналом, или состояние как при сканировании. Он словно был в ее сознании, нематериальный, в мире куда более величественном, чем материальный мир. Безмерно древнее существо, такое же, как и она сама. Стремясь сохранить остатки Лукедонии в этом бесконечно растущем мире, она почти забыла обо всем этом. Даже помыслить не могла, что кто-то сможет связаться с ней духовными узами иначе, чем через власть Лорда над подданными. Ощутив же касание души к душе, захлебнулась в чувствах. Кериас не врал, говоря, что ему тесно, но не мог даже увидеть, насколько. А она видела. Его хрупкую теплую личность, мечущуюся в темноте, но находящую покой в ее руках. Видела, насколько истощились узы Лорда и каджу, предписанные Законом, но насколько сильна была личная приязнь Кериаса к ней. Нечто, что не было ни пошлым, ни романтичным. Оно просто было нерушимым и, при нехватке опыта, не находило выражения. Чтобы выразить это, Кериас должен был сломать старую, болезненную, острую, как сталь, вертикаль власти, и обратиться по имени. И он быстрее умер бы, чем позволил себе это. Происходило то, чего никто бы не предвидел. Начиная искать путь в прошлое ради создания культуры, Раскрея не думала, что увидит подобное. Почти что орудие пыток, трон Лорда сковывал носителя по рукам и ногам и вгонял в сердце каждому из каджу острие, с которого было невозможно сняться. От этого предатели, сами того не понимая, сбежали в Союз. От этого Райзел скрылся в мире людей. От этого ей сейчас предстояло избавиться. Разрушить темницу разума. Это был единственный путь. Они обрели свободу не для того, чтобы раствориться в человеческом обществе. В этом мире должно было быть что-то, кроме людей, и для этого следовало исцелить мир душ, который питал благородных все это время.

**12\. Молчание и вопросы**

Раскрея развоплотила обувь и коснулась босыми ногами песка. Он был прохладным, но где-то внутри хранил остаточные крупицы солнечного тепла. А еще он едва заметно пах магией крови. Излучал собой частицы жизненной силы, так щедро растраченной Кериасом. Наверное, стоило рвануться к нему и выразить сопереживание, но нет... Он не нуждался в подобном. Опустошенный до дна и полностью раскрытый, он стоял перед ней, своим Лордом, и поручал сделать выбор. Между чем и чем? Между миром людей, право жить в котором заповедал им прежний Лорд — ее отец, и между миром собственным, как-то нечаянно почти разрушенном в этом хаосе. Их главным врагом все это время был не Союз, нет. Они сами были не готовы к встрече с человечеством.  
Внутри что-то поднималось волной. Сдавливало горло и вызывало смятение, гнев. Оно было более родным, чем оружие духа, и совершенно правильным, но болезненным и чужим. Что это? Раскрея закрыла глаза, обнажаясь полностью, и распахнула руки, впитывая в себя мир. Небо пело, близкое и беззащитное, а луна помещалась на ладони. Звездная пыль россыпью украшала черноту космоса, вплетенную в волосы, а пляж обволакивал мягким теплом. Эта планета была такой уязвимой и молодой по сравнению с бесконечностью, запечатленной в памяти благородных. Откуда они пришли? Как долго они существовали, не нуждаясь в плоти... И как долго находились в недвижимом созерцании прежде, чем на планете появилась жизнь. Ее предки были величественными и непознаваемыми. А она была беззащитной женщиной, забывшей собственное прошлое, отдавшей память отца ради спасения Ноблесс, и не знавшей, куда вести свой народ. Она была никудышным Лордом, и бесполезным другом... Она просто до безумия хотела сохранить тех кто ей дорог.  
Раскрея рухнула на колени, уткнувшись лицом в песок, и тихо заплакала. Впервые за сотни лет. Она не хотела, просто... Сейчас она отпустила свою душу, перестав контролировать все. Сложный механизм из надуманных правильных реакций и выдуманных чувств смывало изнутри и разрушало. Мысли о том, как должно было думать про благосклонность Райзела, пропали. Мысли о будущем пропали. Мысли о стыде или долге пропали.  
Она лежала спрятавшись в себе от всех, позволяя себе просто «быть». Стоило потянуть соломинку — и внутренняя крепость обрушилась. Вечный трон Лорда, покосившись, рухнул следом за ней и растворился в небытии, словно только этого и ждал. Остатки оков выходили из души со слезами. Закон был разрушен, и не осталось ничего, на что можно было бы опереться.

Раскрея пробыла в себе бесконечно долго, боясь даже пошевелиться, но когда открыла глаза — солнце еще не зашло за горизонт. Прошло совсем немного времени. Кериас замер рядом, склонив голову и не шевелясь — ожидал. Казалось — он «почувствовал» ее, как она чувствовала всех Каджу, и просто «узнал», что ей нужно. Не забота, но и не отчуждение. Немного веры — и чтобы было кому встретить по пробуждении. И немного тишины, пока она будет спать — никто не потревожил их на этот раз.   
Выдохнув, Раскрея встала на ноги и кивнула. В ее сознании зародилось нечто новое, пусть пока не понятое.  
— Кериас, — позвала она своим привычно уверенным тоном. Изменилось все, но вместо с тем все внешние проявления остались прежними.  
— Да, мой лорд? — С готовностью отозвался он, не поднимая головы.  
— Я намерена отправиться за край мира, известного нам. Последуешь ли ты за мной?  
— Да, мой лорд. Несомненно. — Кериас улыбался, какой-то незнакомой доселе, искренней и глубокой улыбкой. Он был абсолютно готов, и лучшего спутника даже желать не следовало.

**13\. Наверное, это чувственность**

Мысленно начав считать до трех, Раскрея рухнула в бездну еще на единице. Куда бы она ни попала, здесь не было материального мира. Он остался там, вокруг ее тела, сидящего на пляже, тогда как она сама погрузилась куда-то. Здесь было спокойно и правильно. Исполненная любви вечность улыбалась сердцами ее предков, а в кровавом море, распаленном огнем решимости, плавился Рагнарок. И это было правильно. Весь мир тонул в крови, ставшей огнем, и границы трескались. Сама же она стояла в огне с головой и впитывала его всей собой, словно оживая. Очень хорошо ощущалось собственное тело. Впервые она поняла, что ее ладони огрубели от тренировок с мечом, а вот ступни ног наоборот очень чувствительны. Впервые поняла, что у нее есть кожа... Точнее, это было очевидным, но не ощущалось. Ей было незачем ощущать до этого, а теперь оказалось, что это возможно. Оказалось, ее грудь имеет некоторый вес и чуть тянется к земле. Оказывается, между ног теплее, чем на кончиках пальцев. От всех этих открытий хотелось смеяться — так очевидно и неожиданно они звучали. Это было так, словно она считала себя слепой просто потому, что забыла с утра открыто глаза, а тут, почувствовав потребность, осмелилась. Огонь был сладким. Он делал беззащитной, но, возможно, в этом была своя ценность. Чувствовать было прекрасно, и если она, Лорд, убоится бремени чувств, то другим каджу этот путь никогда не откроется.  
Впитав достаточно расплавленной огнем стали, она открыла глаза и, подавшись вперед, молча взяла Кериаса за руки. Солнце тонуло в океанских волнах, и самая дорога им двоим была туда следом.

Он шел, зачарованный, немой и невесомо надежный, своим состоянием дополняя все, что выражала она. Откуда она знала, как себя вести, и откуда знал он? Все происходило само, шло изнутри и воплощалось. Вода была холодной до острого. Волны теперь казались не пустяком, но каждая капля ощущалась весом и силой. Раскрея шла и, кажется, смеялась. Шаг за шагом, держа руки — только не отпусти. И лучше быть не может — ведь не отпустит. Не умеет отпускать. Шаг за шагом, по плечи, по шею, с головой, и в золотую от солнца воду. Туда, на глубину, к рыбам, надолго. Насколько хватит их прочных легких, насколько захочется. Древним существам не страшно. Окруженная водой, она красовалась, извиваясь в волнах, в восторге от самой себя. Она чувствовала и его — восторженного ей, чуть колючего после пережитого, уже не взволнованного. Он видел, что ей хорошо, и ему хорошо тоже, словно они отражали друг друга, как в зеркале. А еще ему было хорошо самому по себе, просто впервые Раскрея позволяла себе не читать других, и не отвечать за них, а делиться самой собой. Она делилась с Кериасом и своим чувством любования собой, и он впитывал её чувства, подобно губке. Сейчас он был жаден до безумия и готов принять что угодно. Клялся в этом, и держался рядом — сам при этом не касаясь. Напряженный и звенящий, как натянутая тетива. Раскрея понимала, насколько ему не хватает свободы. Знала, что без этого он не осмелится ни на что. И отпустила, оставляя из всех уз только те, что шли на равных. 

Он тут же потянулся к ней, приближаясь вплотную, и невольно заставив покраснеть. Этот румянец не был похож на тот, что охватывал ее в присутствии Райзела. Он выражал не ожидание чужого возможного вмешательства. Здесь и сейчас было присутствие, плотное и жаждущее, заботливое и чуть покровительственное, но донельзя трепетное. К ней не прикоснутся, но направят танцевать в своих руках. Она стала живым пламенем, и эти руки ее удержат. В этом мире всегда были грани, которые преодолеет только безумнейший. Ей это понравилось. Кериас не давил, скорее, позволял ей быть какой угодно большой — и какой угодно маленькой. Он очень хорошо понимал, как надо действовать, и с неописуемой заботой применял весь свой опыт. 

Она игриво обплывала его вокруг, застывая на миг, красуясь в своем великолепии, — любуйся мной! Она чувствовала себя самой лучшей, и теперь не потому, что внушила себе, что обязана быть превосходной. Пляска заходит дальше, и, всё сужая круги, она оказывается у него в руках, на миг прижавшись всем телом. Это вызвало смущение — а уж как округлились глаза Кериаса, вмиг забывшего, где в этом мире небо, а где земля! Да уж, «братик». Они все время были столь фамильярны друг к другу, что, к счастью, не выработали привычки быть только Лором и подданным. Кажется, она впервые ощутила себя не «якобы-сестренкой» тому, кого знала всю жизнь.   
— Раскрея?  
В голове раздался голос. Ровный, устойчивый и совершенно непохожий на привычного невесомо-веселого Кериаса. Второй, внутренний голос. А еще он впервые за все время назвал ее по имени.  
— Кериас, — утвердительно ответила она, и добавила,  
— что?  
Спросила. Не только решать за других, но и ждать их ответа ей определенно понравилось.  
— Спасибо. Так мне куда лучше.   
Кериас улыбался — широко и открыто. Вода была закатно-красной, словно от крови, а в его глазах отражался последний луч сегодняшнего солнца.

**14\. Обычное нарушение Закона**

Выйдя из воды, Раскрея почувствовала, что падает в песок — душа пела, но тело напрочь отказывалось шевелиться. Кериас заботливо подхватил ее, но только для того, чтобы рухнуть самому. И начал смеяться. Ему было забавно, весело, горячо. Ему нравилась она, соленая, как океан и испачканная в песке, укрытая солнцем. Ей было спокойно как никогда до этой поры. Когда он перевернулся и подмял ее под себя, это показалось... Неизбежно правильным и сладким, как закат или как отлив. Они делали то, чего не могли не делать. Что-то в ней самой звало его самозабвенно и бесстыдно, хотя сама она лежала, вытянувшись и чуть щурясь под касаниями пальцев. Впервые было совсем неважно, как нужно двигаться или улыбаться. Он склонился к самым ее губам и спросил, может ли. Она выдохнула, горячо и смеясь, и выгнулась, прижавшись плотнее к нему. Она была пьяной от силы и свободы, и не хотела думать, что будет потом. Возможно, потом их осудят... Но остановись они, мир рухнет им на головы, не иначе.  
А он оказался заботливым и нежным. Многогранным. Краснел, как школьник на перемене, но обнимал так, словно она родилась, чтобы жить в этих руках. Он тоже был пьян, и ему тоже уже стало нестрашно. Он вел, а она горела. Он восхищался и растил ее огонь. Он проникал в нее неумолимо правильно. Как будто они были волнами, движущимися на берег и обратно в бездну. В каждом движении те же, но обновленные и чистые. Кажется, она кричала. Молча и всей душой. Звезды не сияли в небе, но взрывались под кожей от его касаний. Они вдвоем были не здесь, но словно растаяли во всем мире до последней капли. Таяли на краешке бытия, растворяясь друг в друге, пока все не окончилось.

А после шли до ближайшей гостиницы пешком и неспешно. Он клятвенно заверял, что должен нести ее на руках — и только так. Не подхватывал лишь потому, что ей не хотелось. Чувствительные ступни холодил песок, и от этого сознание потихоньку возвращалось в тело. Снова едва касались друг друга кончиками пальцев, чувствуя, что после — сыты, обнажены до костей, и не нужно больше. Он был беспечен, весел. Болтал без умолку, делясь картинками всего, что увидел, когда они мчались сюда. Там были и дама с шестью одинаковыми собачками, и какое-то совершенно нелепое сооружение, и футбол, и маскарад... Поняв, что душу не отнимут, он, кажется, вновь вернул себе способность любить мелочи простого человеческого мира. И болтать словами, по-человечески, тоже. Таким он нравился больше, чем в то мгновение единения с силой, древний и полубезумный. Добравшись до гостиницы, Раскрея уснула на кушетке, не желая даже знать, положено ли подобное Лорду. И сквозь сон чувствовала заботливое невмешательство присутствия своего спутника. Ее путешествие за свободой подошло к завершению.

**15\. Прощайте, мой Лорд.**

По возвращении домой Раскрея не собрала совет, чтобы поделиться открытием о существовании полноценного измерения крови и разрушенного трона. То, что случилось с ее душой там и тогда под влиянием Кериаса, казалось невероятным и новым. Она что-то поняла, что-то разрушила и, кажется, совершила нечто величественное, последствия чего еще стоило ощутить в полной мере. Одно было ясно — одна из нитей, идущих от нее к каджу, более не напоминала нить власти. Это был новый путь, который мог изменить все будущее их расы. В конце концов, в этом всем было больше, чем просто танцы в закатной воде в чужих руках. Она ощущала мир всей собой — и Кериаса в своей душе. Это было неуверенное и робкое (частично физическое — как было странно признавать) вмешательство. Но оно определенно стало большим, чем все чувства, испытанные до того. Подобный восторг она переживала только во время боя, высвобождая Рагнарек, и вот теперь было еще одно действие, наполненное жизнью в не меньшей степени. Тот танец на двоих, то единение со звездами, та луна на ладони и та теплая доверчивая сияющая душа рядом с душой собственной. Хотелось попробовать попасть в то измерение снова, или даже большего. Но пока не было решимости повторить. Словно она вся как-то изменилась... Чуточку болело внутри от памяти о последовавшем за раскрытием присутствии, и что-то расцветало. Чуточку горело тело в память о касаниях, новых и сладких. Хотелось обнять себя руками и не отпускать — столь велико было смущение. Но это определенно не выглядело порочным и не напоминало ничего из того, что касалось ухаживаний, описанных в книгах. Они с Кериасом словно прожили какой-то цикл всеми собой и не могли не довести его завершения. Но хотелось попробовать вновь ... Возможно, чуть позже.

Смущенный в той же мере, Кериас подолгу находился в мире людей и пока не спешил возвращаться. Им обоим следовало понять, что же тогда с ними случилось, и она не торопила возвращение. Он был младше ее лет на пятьсот, но отчего-то понял этот мир быстрее, чем она. Оставалось только принять, что инициатором перемен в их народе могли стать не только она и Ноблесс. Кажется, право привносить новшества должно было стать частью обетованной свободы. Лишившись одной мысли — переживаний о собственных чувствах и благосклонности Райзела — она столкнулась с чем-то куда более глубоким и важным. А все старые противоречия просто решились сами собой, словно их смыло звездопадом. Они просто утонули вместе с закатным солнцем. 

Правда, Геджутель все понял. Не спрашивал ничего, но по его взгляду стало понятно, что как-то пронюхал о случившемся. Не осуждал, не кричал и не давил. Просто обратился, оставшись наедине, и уточнил, считает ли она содеянное правильным. Она клятвенно заверила, что абсолютно уверена в своих действиях. Пусть он часто и вел себя как вздорный самодур, за грозной маской всегда проявлял заботу о каждом в Лукедонии. Раскрея помнила об этом с того памятного дня, когда чуть не отправила его в вечный сон, и более не хотела повторять ошибку, проявляя недоверие. Спустя день, она поделилась с Геджутелем записями об истории прошлого и — стоило видеть его пораженный вид! — кажется, во многом оказалась права. Не во всем, как оказалось, и многое требовало уточнений, а чего-то верный советник и сам не знал... Но начало было положено. Начало нового мира, в котором Лукедонцы будут частью огромного общества, но не растворятся в нем бесследно, потеряв остатки древнего наследия. Оставалось только довести открытие до ума, и можно было посвящать в него каджу. Первые опыты на крови не должны были ничем напоминать те жестокие пытки, которым люди подвергали себе подобных, чтобы создать модификации. То, на чем вырастет Лукедония, должно быть милосердным. Целую вечность скованные обязательствами, они все заслужили это.

А для этого следовало сделать еще одну вещь. Раскрея отлично понимала, что была не первой, кто из благородных попал в мир предков. Был еще один, кто оттуда, вероятно, никогда и не уходил на протяжении всей своей жизни. Она намеревалась направиться к Ноблесс, но уже не за признанием. Изначально рожденный особым, Райзел мог многое поведать о том, как с этим всем жить и работать. Вместе, возможно, они смогут излечить шрам на древе рода лордов, не подвергая никого опасности. Все же это древо питало всех благородных, независимо от того, хранили ли они клятву Лорду.

**16\. Разве мой лук был такой формы?**

А в это время Кериас забрался куда-то в Альпы, в уединенный домик. А потом, когда не помогло — уплыл на остров, а затем, исколесив половину мира на своих двоих и не особо заморачиваясь чем-либо из человеческих ограничений, осел наконец в каком-то душном отеле, даже не помня в какой стране. Днями метал тренировочные мечи в стенку, даром что они были для этого не приспособлены, и плавился. Ему было лучше всех, но не то чтобы такой радостью он должен был делиться с Раскреей.

Точнее, как. В душе, на месте копья, приковывавшего к Лорду, рана затянулась быстро, оставив крохотный саднящий шрам. Он не жалел — верность держалась не на условностях. Куда больнее жгла окрепшая личная связь. Он отдавал себе отчет, что с удовольствием продолжил бы то веселье, начатое на пляже. Вжимал бы красавицу-Лорда в кровать, трахая до изнеможения. Разложил бы ее на столе с картой и книгами. Проводил бы по каждой горизонтальной поверхности в доме, и даже некоторым вертикальным. Ни сидение на снегу голой задницей, ни стук головой о стены не выбивали изнутри это желание. Чистое и почти животное. Ее запах, свет ее души, ее вкус... У благородных, ко всему, была еще и уникальная память. Он помнил все, словно бы оно произошло только что. Нет уж, в таком виде он к ней не явится. Лорд не такого заслуживала. Только! Самого! Лучшего! До нанесения себе увечий пока не доходило, но определенно нужно было что-то решать со всем этим. Просто скитаться по миру, сбегая от своих неприятностей, не было выходом.

Того, кто думал иначе, он встретил уже спустя полдня, в том же отеле. Точнее, сперва наткнулся на Лунарк, которая ворвалась в номер через окно с криками «да где ж ты, сукин ты сын!», уже явно не надеясь на успех. Оставить даму, пусть и такую чудовищную, в беде было негоже. Пришлось предложить ей виски помощи, со льдом. Осушив бутылку с горла, она выдохнула, после чего полностью собрано уточнила, не проходил ли здесь Музакка. И, окинув удивленным взглядом, иронично уточнила, что это, вероятно, самое неожиданное место, в котором можно было найти агента Лукедонии. А еще, пожалуй, самый интересный способ взаимопомощи. Разошлись мирно. Кажется, оборотням и благородным после всего делить было нечего. Музакка, так, к слову, нашелся через полчаса. Умолял помочь выбраться из здания, полного оборотней, незамеченным и клялся, что на сей раз это не побег на полвека. Кериас согласился. Спустя минуту они, ряженые в парики, украденную у кого-то одежду и с простынями поверх, прикрывшись «отводом глаз» на огромной скорости сиганули с крыши здания и молниеносно помчались к вокзалу, где и сели на первый поезд. Музакка беспечно болтал все это время, попутно оставаясь серьезным. Кериас узнавал в его умении улыбаться напоказ себя самого.  
— А от чего вы бежите?   
Уточнил он, когда поезд тронулся и можно было позволить себе выдохнуть.  
— Я? Просто бегаю.  
Музакка взял с подноса принесенный проводницей чай, и, учтиво поблагодарив, отпил. А потом заел пончиком.  
— От своих-то все равно не убежишь... А так и они заодно со мной по миру попутешествуют. Должен же я как-то культуру внедрять.  
Подмигнув, Лорд оборотней выдохнул — в вагон вошла Гарда. Дождавшись ее, вынул окно вместо с рамой и с радостным ором выскочил наружу, в пропасть под мостом. Кериас посмотрел вслед беглецу и, обернувшись, сочувственно кивнул пришедшей. Кажется, ему предстояло успокаивать за сегодня уже вторую самку оборотня.  
Она ни о чем не говорила. Сидела и пила предложенный чай, оплатила окно и вышла на следующей остановке, устало, но, как показалось, чуть весело улыбнувшись на прощание. Знала, что ее ждут, и теперь преследование не напрасно. Кажется, этот мир стоял крепко, каким бы безумным он ни был. Подумав, Кериас вышел через то же окно в первый же понравившийся ему пейзаж. Тренироваться. Он слишком долго предавался переживаниям, и пора было собраться. Его ведь тоже ждали.

Облюбованный пустырь находился достаточно далеко от жилых мест. По всему, это походило на техасскую пустыню. Кроме перекати-полей здесь мало что было, и возможности разрушить что-либо важное почти не существовало. Место идеально подходило под намерение призвать Амор и засыпать стрелами все вокруг. Со сладким томительным предчувствием Кериас раскрыл душу, высвобождая силу и, протянув руку, обнаружил на ней... Что бы это ни было, но оно не имело тетивы и обладало острой режущей кромкой. Призванное оружие напоминало нечто среднее между несформированным луком и оружием ближнего боя... И пахло силой Раскреи. Выходило тогда, что они действительно обменялись частичками душ? Следовало немедля поспешить домой. Оставлять Лорда, вероятно, безоружной было последним, что он хотел бы сделать.

**17\. Слушай, Райзел…**

В Сеул Лорд отправилась не медля. Отправила известие Сейре с Регисом, чтобы те предупредили о ее визите и, не беря никого с собой, ушла в путь.Путь на материк она успела запомнить, а после — ориентировалась по мыслям людей. Дорога заняла немногим больше пары суток и обошлась без видимых приключений. На пороге дома стоял бессменный Франкенштейн, столь же учтивый, сколь и неприкрыто фамильярный. Его манеры были безукоризненными, а подтекст в словах читался такой, что хоть на дуэль вызывай. Но она была гостьей в этом доме и, более того, пришла по важному делу. Сладчайше улыбнувшись в ответ и пожелав долгих лет «любимому человеку своего отца», она, наконец, смогла дождаться встречи с Ноблесс.

Райзел ждал ее и, как ощущалось, знал о причине визита. Попросив у Франкенштейна чаю и оставить их наедине, он попросил рассказать всё и как можно более тщательно. Раскрее поскорее хотелось услышать его опыт путешествия в мир предков, но все же необходимо было быть последовательной. Она протянула копию записей обо всем, что успела выяснить до путешествия, а также о том, что случилось во время и после. О половом контакте решила умолчать, но, казалось, это было лишним. Кажется, то, чем они с Кериасом занимались, было хорошо заметно тем, кто мог исследовать ту плоскость. В любом случае, произошедшее было не тем, о чем Раскрея жалела или что хотела бы обсуждать. Ознакомившись с записями, Райзел долго молчал. Слегка покачивал чашку с чаем и смотрел, как колеблется в ней жидкость. Казалось, что он сам был одновременно и тем, кто сидел в кресле, и прозрачной ароматной жидкостью, и, немного, всем, что было в комнате. Помедлив, он начал свой рассказ. Из того, что было известно Ноблесс, Благородные изначально были подобны своим оружиям духа. Существовали где-то — определенно не здесь, и приходили в мир скорее по зову тех, кто в них нуждался. Со временем связи между призывающими и благородными крепли. Благодаря людям они обрели физические тела, а люди взамен получили знания о многих вещах, которых до того не было в мире. Райзел не застал этих времен, но помнил их, ведь во сне порой отправлялся в тот мир за гранью бытия, за кровавым океаном, потоками рода и троном Лорда. Некоторые из покойных были в том мире, некоторые оставались в мире крови, но он не знал, по какой системе. Некоторых же не было нигде. В ответ на молчаливый вопрос, Райзел ответил, что прежний Лорд не был ни там, ни там, и все же его дух можно было ощутить не только через поглощенное оружие духа. Как он сказал, о шраме на линии рода Лорда он знал, и тогда же узнал, что где-то Лорд остался. Предположил, что этот шрам больше касался самой Раскреи, искавшей родства с отцом только через оружие духа, но забывшей, что его кровь навечно текла в ней. Линия рода не была прервана и имела шанс исцелиться. А вот Закона Райзел сам не ощущал. Для него не существовало Трона Лорда и копья, идущего от него. Зато было нечто, больше похожее на лозы, соединявшие его со всеми. Со временем эти лозы покрылись шипами. Лоза Франкенштейна, как он упомянул, порой чернела и болела сильнее прочих, но она же была и самой прочной. Он всегда исцелял ее, вместо того, чтобы оборвать. Кажется, как Ноблесс, Райзел чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что предпочел остаться в мире людей, оставив благородных разбираться с миром духов самих. Но Раскрея попросила его не возвращаться без необходимости. Она не сказала этого вслух, но, по чести, он бы ей только мешал. Он был с рождения особенным, а ей предстояло найти путь в тот мир для тех, кто был подвластен закону. А значит, и прокладывать путь должен был такой же подзаконный. Но помощь и добрый совет она принять всегда была готова. Теперь — даже от Ноблесс. Когда необходимость пытаться полюбить его ушла, осталась искренность. В этой искренности было место собственным амбициям, но и огромная доля почтения к тому, кто не раз спасал мир. Чуть улыбаясь, Райзел попросил на прощание показать ему Рагнарок, и улыбнулся, увидев то оружие, которое воплотилось в руках Раскреи... Неоспоримое свидетельство связи двух сплетенных воедино душ, оно излучало жизненную силу дома Кенезис и дома Блостер.

**18\. Тайное становится явным**

Услышав, что Лорд направилась к Райзелу, Кериас немедля отправился в дом Франкенштейна. На пороге ждал бессменный Франкенштейн и не находил себе места. Как мужчина мужчину, Кериас его понимал очень хорошо. «Она что, в Лукедонию его уведет? Он же пойдет, если там что-то важное», — так и читалось во взгляде «господина директора школы». Держался-то он хорошо, но где-то в глубине души почти молил уволочь Раскрею отсюда подальше, чтобы та даже помыслить не смела забирать его бесценного Мастера. Оставалось только убедительно заверить, что все замечательно. Вот лучше всех на свете. И вот кому, а Франкенштейну было не нужно знать, что в порядке не было ничего. Что, вечность их храни, было с его оружием духа, и как это касалось Лорда?

От Ноблесс Раскрея вышла преисполненная достоинства и донельзя покрасневшая. Коротко попросив Кериаса следовать и, кажется, даже не удивившись его присутствию, она направилась на выход. Сказала, что всё объяснит после. Кериас последовал. За ней он был готов идти хоть на край света.

**19 Уроки вечности**

По вечерам, уединившись, Райзел любил пить чай и созерцать вечность. Когда-то она была полна голосов, но изогнулась от боли, когда был создан кровавый камень, и онемела в скорби, когда умер брат. С тех пор только болезненная судорога проходила по глади мира, когда умирал очередной благородный — каджу или нет. Райзел, закрыв глаза, мог почувствовать их всех. Но не так давно вечность ожила. Несмело и робко потянулась первым теплом, открываясь к новым гостям. Находясь вне привязок, Райзел также не создавал колебаний в нитях родов, а потому не мог разбудить это место своими силами. Сперва появлялась Раскрея — амбициозная, надежная, но нетерпеливая. Она заметно подросла с момента их первой встречи, и увидь её прошлый Лорд — непременно смог бы гордиться. Следом появлялись и другие каджу, кто более явно, а кто едва заметно. Их узы выглядели как-то по-новому, но понять этого пока не удавалось. За Раэлем, не отходя, шагала вторая тень, а между Раскреей и Кериасом появилось что-то похожее на новый совместный источник жизни. Если о сути первой аномалии Райзел легко догадался, то вторая оставалась для него загадкой. Была ли это трансформация их оружий в новое оружие духа, или же зарождалась новая душа? Ответ могло дать только время.

И все же теперь он мог быть спокоен. Принимая решение остаться в мире людей, со своим человеком и смертными детьми, не выходило не жалеть о уходе из Лукедонии как о предательстве. Но теперь мир благородных действительно изменился. Они не нуждались не только в Ноблесс, чья власть усмиряла бы их амбиции, но и в Лорде. Лишившись обязанности служить, каждый кажду принес клятву верности, превосходившую по силе прошлые оковы. Старый Лорд, где бы он ни был, мог быть спокоен. Его потомки обрели желанную им свободу. В соседней комнате Франкенштейн заваривал чай, Рыцари убирали квартиру от мусора и крошек, щенок разыскивал М-21. Музакка недавно писал, что, возможно, отправится заглянуть на космическую станцию. Кажется, у всех все было в порядке.

**Author's Note:**

> *[Es jagt nicht nach des Glückes Träumen, Nicht Glück ist es, wovor es flieht.](https://lyricstranslate.com/ru/beleet-parus-odinokii-%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B5%D1%82-%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%83%D1%81-%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9-la-voile.html#songtranslation)  
> **[Mais elle, rebelle, réclame la tempête, Comme si dans les tempêtes se trouve la paix!](https://lyricstranslate.com/ru/beleet-parus-odinokii-%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B5%D1%82-%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%83%D1%81-%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9-la-voile.html#songtranslation)


End file.
